¿Te he visto antes?
by CriXar
Summary: Un giro distinto a la historia que todos conocemos del dúo heroico de París. Su más grande dilema es que uno desconoce la identidad secreta del otro. Pero, ¿y si la hubieran sabido desde al primer momento? Conjunto de drabbles basados en headcannons de su servidora.
1. Orígenes: Parte uno-Parte uno

-Hola, me alegra que hayas venido - dijo el héroe de cabeza a la chica unida a el buscando romper el hielo entre ellos.

-Ay, lo siento. No lo hice a propósito.- se disculpó ella apenada por el incidente.

-¿Tú eres la compañera que mencionó mi kwami?- preguntó él una vez que lograron zafarse y bajar.- Yo soy, uhm... ¡Cat Noir! Así es, Cat Noir.- se presentó mostrándose satisfecho con el nombre elegido.- ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Ma... Ma... Marinette.- respondió ella con esfuerzo mientras intentaba desprender su arma del alumbrado, golpeando accidentalmente a su nuevo compañero al lograrlo.- Y soy muy torpe. Súper torpe.

-No importa si eres torpe. Yo también estoy aprendiendo .- le aseguró él tomando su arma del suelo.

De pronto un fuerte golpe a la distancia y un edificio cayendo les trajo del vuelta a la situación que debían enfrentar. Cat Noir retrocedió un poco antes de avanzar con algo de velocidad para tomar impulso y saltar con ayuda de su bastón.

-¡Espera!- llamó la chica.- ¿A dónde vas?

-A salvar París, ¿no?- respondió él antes de desaparecer tras uno de los tejados. La amateur protectora miró su arma y suspiró.

-Confía en tí, confía en tí...- se repitió a si misma antes de lanzar su yoyo en la misma dirección a la que había acudido el chico, gritando de sorpresa ante la repentina velocidad con la que el objetivo le llevó hacia arriba.

 ** _No, hijos míos. Este no es el fin de la historia. Es tan solo lo que podríamos llamar un capítulo betta._**  
 ** _Mi pregunta es: ¿les interesa el plot lo suficiente como para que siga con él?_**


	2. Orígenes: Parte uno-Parte dos

-Esta chica es asombrosa. ¡Locamente asombrosa!- exclamó Cat Noir un vez que la nueva heroína logró ingeniárselas para encargarse de Corazón de Piedra.

-Por su parte, Marinette observó lo que una vez que el objeto en sus manos volver a lo que fue en un comienzo.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- dijo Iván al verse en medio del estadio de la ciudad.

-Estuvo increíble, Mar... es decir, eh, señorita... catarina.- se corrigió el héroe procurando no exponer el nombre de la identidad secreta de la chica al felicitarla, pues recordó que aún habían civiles al rededor.- ¡Lo lograste!

-Tú y yo lo logramos.- aseguró su compañera.

-¡Ganamos!- exclamaron al unísono. chocado sus puños. De pronto el anillo de él comenzó a sonar.

-Ya vete. Nuestras identidades deben ser secretas.- advirtió ella.

-¿En serio... Marinette?- preguntó el héroe en un susurro con una sonrisa divertida. La mencionada mostró una mirada apenada mientras llevaba una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Quedarás expuesto.- explicó. Cat Noir tan solo le sonrió con ternura.

-Bien, entonces.- dijo antes de hacerle una reverencia- Hasta luego, mi lady. ¡Hagamos esto pronto!- exclamó mientras corría lejos de allí para dejar el lugar con ayuda de su bastón.

-Ajá. Espero que no tan pronto.- mencionó para sí la joven con una sonrisa.

.

-Me complace anunciar que organizaremos una enorme celebración en honor de los nuevos protectores de nuestra ciudad: Ladybug y Cat Noir.- anunció el alcalde en una entrevista pública luego de que las cosas se hubieran calmado en París.

-Ladybug...- suspiró Adrien.- Se hará llamar Ladybug.- El corazón del joven latía con emoción preguntándose: ¿qué tan pronto se le presentaría la oportunidad de verla de nuevo?

 _ **Este fic fue publicado primero anoche en Wattpad. No sé por que olvidé colocarlo aquí también, pero mejor tarde que nunca. :p Debido a que en el sitio mencionado tuvo una respuesta positiva (y al parecer aquí también, gracias por eso) comenzamos con esto.**_

 ** _Aquí tienen entonces la primera historia de lo que creo que llamaré "Universo Expuesto". Un universo alternativo en el que todos los acontecimientos de la serie ocurren, pero bajo la premisa de que los protagonistas conocen desde el comien_ _zo la identidad secreta del otro._**


	3. Orígenes:Parte dos-Parte uno

-Oye, ¿por qué estás haciendo eso?- preguntó un alterado Adrien al ver como su amiga de la infancia colocaba goma de mascar en el asiento próximo al suyo.

-Las chicas que se sentaron aquí ayer necesitan un pequeño ajuste de actitud.- explicó Clhoe con arrogancia.- Exijo un poco de respeto. Eso es todo.

-¿Y es realmente necesario?- dijo el rubio acercándose para intentar remover la sustancia.

-Tienes tanto que aprender sobre la cultura de la escuela, Adri-coo. Aprende de la maestra.- concluyó la hija del alcalde tomado su asiento con aires de superioridad.

.

-Alya, ¿te gustaría ser una super heroína e ir a pelear contra monstruos y villanos?- preguntó Marinette a su nueva mejor amiga intentando sonar lo más hipotética posible.

-¡Completamente! No le tengo miedo a nadie.- afirmó Alya con determinación.- ¿Por qué?

-Ah... Por nada.- respondió su compañera desviando la mirada. Acto seguido metió su mano en su cartera, sacó la pequeña caja en la que yacían los miraculous de Ladybug y la colocó con disimulo en la mochila de su amiga.

Mas no tuvo mucho tiempo para sentirse mal por el hecho, pues apenas las dos pusieron un pie en el salón de clases, pudieron ver claramente como un completo desconocido parecía trucar su asiento.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó una furiosa Marinette acercándose al chico. Este volteó rápidamente.

-Ah... Eh... Yo...- mientras el pobre Adrien intentaba buscar palabras para justificar su acción, Chloe y Sabrina fueron escuchadas reírse en el asiento superior, dándole a Marinette una errónea idea de lo que sucedía.

-Ya entendí. Buen trabajo los tres. Muy graciosos.- dijo con seriedad.

-No, no. De verdad. Estaba tratando de quitarlo.- se defendió el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la muchacha con un tono amenazador acercándose a la altura del sospechoso para enfatizar su punto. Pero en el momento en el que pudo verle de cerca, su expresión se relajó y fue convertida en una de sorpresa. Lo mismo para él.

Esos ojos azules... Esos mechones rubios... Ambos chicos se quedaron estáticos y sus cuerpos rígidos al reconocer frente a sí a nada más y nada menos que a la enmascarada compañía con la que se habían encontrado tan solo ayer.

Adrien dio un paso adelante con un mirada aún firmemente conectada a la de ella.

-¿Marinette...?- dijo en voz baja. Ella empalideció en un instante. Sí, era él.

-Tú...- respondió casi sin respirar. En un intento por calmarse, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y dirigió su atención al asiento arruinado mientras retiraba su mochila de sus hombros.

Entre las risas de las verdaderas responsables, intentó retirar con sus propias manos la broma pesada. Pero al darse cuenta de que esto era inútil, se resignó a colocar un pañuelo sobre esta.

-Eres amigo de Chloe, ¿verdad?- preguntó con desdén al voltear a ver al chico.

-¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?- respondió este en voz baja. Marinette se levantó y dejó salir un sonido de molestia antes de tomar su asiento. Adrien hizo lo mismo, resignándose al hecho de que no había explicación que hiciera cambiar de opinión a la chica.

-¿Ahora entiendes a que me referían con respeto?- preguntó Chloe con orgullo. El rubio suspiró ante la preocupada mirara de su compañero de escritorio.

Es él sin duda.- dijo Marinette para sí misma con la mirada fija en el susodicho.- Pero, ¿or qué siento que además lo he visto incluso antes en alguna otra parte?- Al momento Alya le enseñó el resultado de la búsqueda en su celular. Ella miró la pantalla sorprendida.- ¡No puede ser! También es hijo de mi diseñador favorito: Gabriel Agreste.

-¿También?- preguntó su amiga sin saber a lo que se refería.

-Eh, lo que quiero decir es... Es una molestia y TAMBIÉN es hijo de mi diseñador favorito.- intentó explicar Marinette su descuido.

-¿Hijo de papi, súper modelo adolescente y amigo de Chloe? ¡Já! Olvídalo.- aconsejó la pelirroja.

.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que fue idea de Chloe?- peguntó Nino al decaído chico.

-Conozco a Chloe desde que era niño. Sé que no es perfecta, pero... no puedo ignorarla. Es mi única amiga.- respondió Adrien cabizbajo. Entonces el chico moreno sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Me llamo Nino y es hora de que hagas nuevos amigos, viejo.- dijo con entusiasmo. El rubio sonrió y aceptó su saludo, iniciando una nueva amistad.

 ** _Y esto, niños, es lo que hubiera pasado si nuestros amadísimos protagonistas NO HUBIERAN SIDO TAN CEGATONES! Espero que les guste 3_**

 ** _Inspiración ven a mí. ¿Alguien me sugiere un nuevo fandom?_**


	4. Orígenes:Parte dos-Parte dos

-Mi primer día y ni siquiera pude quedarme después de pasar lista.- dijo Adrien mientras de kwami salía de su camisa.

-¿Un día libre? ¡Esas palabras me gustan!- aseguró Plagg relajado.

-Oh, no. Tenemos Tarea que hacer.- afirmó el chico con confianza.

-Creo que tu nueva compañera de clases puede encargarse de esto ella sola.- rió el kwami recordándole su fiasco en el aula de clases tras descubrir a Ladybug. Adrien le miró con seriedad y sin reclamar nada más...

-¡Plagg, las garras!

Saltando sobre los lacayos de piedra, Ladybug finalmente llegó con aquel que retenía al superhéroe entre sus enormes manos.

-¡Cat Noir, extiéndelo!- exclamó lanzándole de vuelta su arma para que le ayudase a escapar.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones, el chico extendió la vara y logró salir rápidamente, cayendo de una forma no muy glamurosa. Acto seguido, fue sujetado de su tobillo por el yoyo de la chica y levantado lejos del rocoso puño que estaba a punto de hacerlo papilla.

-Perdón por llegar tarde.-dijo ella.

-Mi lady, ¿ya te había dicho que pones mi mundo de cabeza?- preguntó Cat Noir guiñando un ojo, esperando liberar algo de la tensión que permanecía entre ellos luego de ese encuentro no muy cómodo en su salón esa mañana.

-Buen intento...- respondió ella con sus manos en su caderas. Mas el rugido de los monstruos que les acechaban le recordó que aún había trabajo por hacer.- Pero hay que trabajar en tu respuesta cómica. ¡Salgamos de aquí!- exclamó antes de saltar al techo más cercano y arrastrarlo con ella.

-¿No vamos a encargarnos de ellos?- preguntó Cat Noir mientras la seguía.

-No.- respondió su compañera tras echar un vistazo al noticiero a través de su arma.- Si queremos salvarlos a todos, tenemos que ir a la fuente.- Ambos aterrizaron en el suelo de una de las construcciones cercanas a la Torre Eiffel para ver el desastre frente a ellos.- Y ese es.- indicó la muchacha mirando al mismísimo Corazón de Piedra en el monumento sosteniendo entre sus manos a Mirelle.

-Podemos atacar.- indicó el oficial Roger apuntando a la torre.

-¡Alto!- exclamó Ladybug.- No, no los ataquen. Saben que eso será peor.

-Tengo un plan a diferencia de ustedes. Háganse a un lado, dejen que los profesionales hagan los suyo. Ustedes fallaron.- acusó sin más el policía. Ladybug lo miró sorprendida, antes de aceptar su enunciado.

-Tiene razón.- dijo volteando hacia Cat Noir.- Si hubiera capturado el akuma de Corazón de Piedra la primera vez, nada de esto hubiera pasado. No soy la indicada para este trabajo.- concluyó cubriendo su rostro. El chico la miró con tristeza antes de decidir que debía objetar.

-No.- reclamó colocando una mano en su hombro.- Se equivoca. Sin ti, ella ya no estaría aquí.- dijo mirando a Chloe con su padre.- Y son nosotros no lo lograrían. Hay que demostrárselos. Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Ladybug lo miró con sus azules ojos bien abiertos, con cada palabra que él decía llegando a lo más profundo de su heróico ser. Tenía razón. Incluso aunque no hubiera tenido un gran inicio, ni siquiera con él, no significaba que las cosas pudieran arreglarse y cambiar para bien.

-De acuerdo.- dijo finalmente esbozando una sonrisa tierna.

-Ya le hicieron suficiente daño a esta gente inocente.- afirmó el recién introducido villano para concluir con su exigencia.

-Buen intento, Hawk Moth.- dijo Ladybug mientras se acercaba a la Torre aplaudiendo.- Pero sabemos quien es el verdadero chico mal aquí. No vamos a cambiar los papeles. Sin ti, ninguna de estas víctimas se hubiera transformado en villano. Hawk Moth, no importa cuanto tardemos, pero te vamos a encontrar y nos entregarás tu miraculous.- afirmó antes de abalanzarse con ayuda de su yoyo al grupo de oscuras mariposas.

Con ágiles movimientos, capturó con su arma todos y cada uno de los viles insectos controlados por el malvado sujeto ante la atenta mirada de todos aquello al pie de la estructura.

-¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!- dijo con valor a segundos de atrapar la última mariposa. Tras aterrizar en donde antes se encontraba la representación facial del villano, volteó para dirigirse a todos aquellos que le miraban.- Déjenme hacerles una promesa. No importa quien quiera lastimarlos, Ladybug y Cat Noir harán todo para mantenerlos a salvo.

Finalmente abrió su yodo para dejar salir a decenas de blancas mariposas ahora sanas de la energía oscura que solía poseerlas. Todos en la ciudad se regocijaron al ver por primera vez tal acto increíble.

-Wow...- dijo Cat Noir sin quitar los ojos de la heroína.- Con o sin esa máscara, la amo tanto...- mencionó enamorado.

-Aw, son el uno para el otro.- dijo Ladybug encantada al ver como el romance parecía florecer entre Mirelle y el recién liberado Iván.

-Como nosotros...- agregó Cat Noir acercándose a ella para intentar abrazarla. Mas ella fue rápida y aprovechó el primero parpadeo del anillo de él para desviar su acción.

-¿Viste eso? Hora de separarnos. No querrás que nos descubran. ¡Nos vemos luego, Cat Noir!-dijo tomando su camino en la dirección opuesta a él.

-Será muy pronto, mi lady.- respondió él en voz baja con una reverencia antes de regresar a donde se suponía que debía estar.

Adrien regresó a su salón de clases con una sonrisa en su rostro. Saludó a su compañero de mesa y luego a la chica sentada detrás de su lugar con algo de timidez. Ella tan solo de limitó a sonrojarse un poco y desviar la mirada hacia su amiga.

-Viejo, ¿quieres hacer nuevos amigos? Cuéntale a Marinette sobre la goma de mascar.- sugirió Nino.

-Pero, ¿y qué le digo?

-¡Dile la verdad!- aconsejó su amigo con un divertido gesto, sacándole una sonrisa.

 ** _¡Que vengan las actualizaciones al azar! Hoy dejo a un lado la depresión para celebrar que oficialmente soy bachiller. ¡Nos vamos a la Universidad!_**


	5. Orígenes:Parte dos-Parte tres

La lluvia caía con gracia sobre París. Marinette salía de la institución cuando se percató de esto. Extendió su mano para calcular la intensidad de esta y dejó caer su mochila con decepción al darse cuenta de que no podría dejar el lugar sin empaparse de pies a cabeza. Alguien más salió en ese momento.

-Hola...- saludó Adrien levantando su mano.

Ella no respondió. Decaído, el chico extendió su paraguas y se dispuso a irse, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. Había tanto que quería decirle. Tantas cosas que discutir, que confesar, que compartir. No podía simplemente dejarla así, no luego de todo lo que había pasado ese día.

-Solo quería que supieras que sólo estaba tratando de quitar la goma de mascar. Te lo juro...- Marinette lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos.- Y en cuanto a lo demás, bueno, quería decirte que estuviste asombrosa. La manera en la que te enfrentaste a ese sujeto, cómo derrotaste a Corazón de Piedra, cómo salvaste a Mirelle e Iván...- Se emocionaba un poco a más hablaba. Se detuvo en cuento se percató de esto.

-Tú tampoco estuviste nada mal... excepto con los chistes. En serio, eres terrible.- respondió ella riendo un poco.

-¡Oye! Me considero una persona con un gran sentido del humor.- reclamó él con una sonrisa. Marinette giró sus ojos.

-Pero eres genial para hacer que las personas recuperen su confianza cuando más lo necesitan.- aseguró ella con una dulce sonrisa fijando su mirada en la de él. Adrien se sonrojó un poco antes de mirar hacia abajo con una sonrisa tonta en su cara y una mano tras su cuello.-

-Hey, lo que sea por mi lady. ¡Es decir! Por... mi compañera.- se corrigió con rapidez. Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron también antes de soltar una risilla nerviosa.

Él le miró con dulzura antes de soltar un suspiro y extender su mano con su paraguas hacia ella. La muchacha lo miró insólita y no fue hasta que el ruido de un trueno a la distancia la trajo de vuelta a la realidad que tomó el objeto con algo de timidez. Era un momento realmente tierno de ver, hasta que el paraguas decidió cerrarse sobre la desprevenida Marinette, causando una inmediata risa en Adrien que fue seguida por la víctima.

-Hasta mañana...- dijo él antes de comenzara bajar las escaleras de la entrada hacia el auto que le esperaba.

-Ajá... Nos... Nos vemos... ¿Por qué estoy tartamudeando?- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Creo que podría tener una idea...- seguró Tikki...

-Primer día de escuela y ya tenemos dos tórtolos.- rió Plagg al asomarse desde la camisa de Adrien.

-Bueno, supongo que era el destino...- respondió Adrien antes de voltear ligeramente hacia la chica e irse con una sonrisa. No podía esperar a ver que sería de ellos.

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado mi adaptación de una de las escenas más importantes de la primera temporada. Lo hice con mucho amor :3_**


	6. Lady Wifi-Parte uno

-¿Pero qué le pasó?- preguntó Marinette a NIno en referencia a la suspensión de Alya.

-En resumen, la acusaron de irrumpir en el casillero de Chloe, digo, de Ladybug.- respondió el chico en voz baja.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó su compañera de clases alterada.

-Se acabó, Marinette. ¡Vete a la oficina del director!- ordenó la profesora ya exasperada. Marinette resopló antes de tomar sus cosas y dejar el salón de clases ante la extrañada mirada de Adrien.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Exactamente lo que dije. Alya dice que Chloe es Ladybug. ¡Está loca!- contestó Nino. De inmediato el rubio volteó a ver a la mencionada, quien le dedicó un guiño. Adrien la miró con una expresión algo disgustada antes de regresar su mirada a su cuaderno. Su cabeza podía estar en la luna a veces, pero si de algo estaba completamente seguro era de que Marinette era su lady.

* * *

-¿Qué? ¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?- exclamó Cat Noir sin creer lo que veía en su pantalla.

-Yo no sabía que te gustaba espiar.- escuchó decir a su lado. Al voltear asustado, vio a la chica junto a él.

-No, Ladybug... Pero...- Confuso, miró de nuevo su dispositivo y de vuelta a ella.

-Por favor, no te pudiste haber confundido de chica con las suposiciones de Alya.- dijo la heroína inspeccionando el cuarto con su aparato también.-

No, claro que no.- respondió él con alivio guardando su bastón.-

-Además, ¿quién puede pensar que Chloe es Ladybug?- dijo ella levantándose. Cat le imitó.- Ella obviamente es una súper admiradora. Un... ¿Copygato?

-Cierto.

* * *

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó el héroe mientras el dúo corría de la Lady Wifi.

-Obtiene sus poderes del teléfono, así que vamos a llevarla al sótano, donde no hay señal.- indicó su compañera.

-Sin señal, no hay poder. Genial, mi lady.- dijo él sin dejar de correr. Ladybug se detuvo un momento para confirmar si se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos, pero estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por uno de los rayos de pausa.

-¡Hay que bajar más!- exclamó.

-No puedes escapar de mí, Ladybug.- rió su oponente. Mas gruñó al darse cuenta de que ambos se encontraban demasiado abajo.

-Prepárate...- indicó la heroína con su arma en mano lista para atacar.

-Oye, ¿te imaginas como sería si no conociéramos la identidad del otro?- preguntó de la nada Cat Noir. Aquello exasperó a su compañera.

-¡¿Qué no ves que estoy un poco ocupada?!


	7. Lady Wifi-Parte dos

-¡Te sacaré de ahí, Cat Noir!- gritó Ladybug desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-P-Por favor... ap-presúrate...- respondió un medio congelado Adrien desde adentro del refrigerador.

* * *

-Por favor, microondas. Has tu magia...- murmuró la chica antes de inclinarse para evitar ser golpeada por el impacto.

Una vez que el aparato hizo pedazos la señal, apartó con rapidez la mesa metálica y abrió la puerta. Tras esta, un pobre Cat Noir titiritando de frío se dejó caer hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien, Adrien?- preguntó con dulzura en un susurro levantándolo de su regazo. El chico le miró con dificultad antes de notar el parpadeo en sus pendientes.

-Usaste tu Amuleto Encantado. No queda mucho tiempo.

* * *

Ambos entraron rápido en la gran sala buscando con la mirada un lugar en esta para ocultarla. Finalmente ella divisó un armario y corrió hacia él. Tomó el cerrojo y se dispuso a entrar, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, su compañero la detuvo.

-¡Espera!- Ladybug volteó.- No es como si no supiera quién eres.- dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró divertida.

-Lo sé, pero si ambos salimos juntos de aquí podrían sospechar. Debemos ser cuidadosos.- aseguró la chica. Cat giró sus ojos poco convencido, antes de ser sorprendido con un beso en la mejilla por parte de ella.- Nos vemos mañana.- agregó ella antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cat Noir colocó su mano sobre aquel beso y sonrió, antes de correr a buscar su propio lugar donde detransformarse."

 ** _El siguiente capítulo será entonces "Burbujero", seguido de "Quiebra Tiempo"._**

 ** _¿Qué más episodios sugieren?_**


	8. Clima Tempestuoso-Parte única

Y ahí iba otra vez el chico volando por los aires tras ser arrojado por un súper villano. Al parecer Clima Tempestuoso tenía menos tolerancia para sus malos juegos de palabras que Ladybug. Tras rebotar cual pelota contra algunos autos estacionados en la calle, finalmente calló tendido en el suelo.

-Creí que los gatos siempre caían de pie.- dijo su compañera al llegar a su lado y tenderle una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Bueno, gracias, Ladybug. Pero tengo todo calculado.- dijo antes de inclinarse a besar su mano.- Y por cierto, deberías dejar de acosar a chicos guapos en los parques.- agregó en referencia a aquella mañana aún sin soltar su mano. Sonrojada, la chica tomó su extremidad lejos de él y presionó su nariz para hacerle retroceder.

-No hay tiempo para tu gran encanto, Cat Noir...- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Mira! ¡Ahí están el fotógrafo y Adrien esperándote!- exclamó Tikki señalando hacia la fuente. Marinette se detuvo para voltear. Le sorprendió lo rápido que su compañero de luchas había regresado a donde se suponía que debía estar.

-¿No crees que ya es tarde?

-Por favor, Marinette. Salvaste a Mannon y al mundo entero ¡Te mereces divertirte!- dijo su kwami con una gran sonrisa.- Además, estoy segura de que a Adrien le encantarían unas fotografías contigo...

 _ **Me disculpo por lo EXTREMADAMENTE corto de este capítulo, pero realmente no había mucho con lo qué trabajar. Tengo el episodio en una ventana a lado de Wattpad y sin importar cuánto lo adelante o retroceda, realmente no encuentro más escenas en las que se pueda mezclar al asunto de sus identidades secretas ente ellos.**_

 _ **Gracias a ladyaqua198 por señalarme que faltó este cap. De verdad se me va el avión a veces...**_


	9. Burbujeo-Parte única

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- exclamó emocionada Marinette al bajar de la cama, solo para tropezarse con su maniquí. Tras recuperarse, dio algunas vueltas con ilusión mientras avanzaba hacia su computadora.- Feliz cumpleaños...- canturreó.

Su kwami solo levitó junto a la chica mientras esta tecleaba la contraseña de su ordenador para dar paso al peculiar fondo de pantalla. Marinette reposó su cabeza entre sus manos mientras contemplaba el collage con ojos de amor.

-Feliz cumpleaños, gatito...- suspiró antes de inclinarse para besar la pantalla.

Tras rebotar el yoyo contra la burbuja era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que regresara de vuelta a la chica. Situación que logró evitarse gracias a la intervención de cierto gato, quien con su vara lo envió hacia arriba, lejos de ella.

-Creo que llegué justo a tiempo.- dijo Cat Noir tomando una de sus poses heróicas.

-Lo tenía controlado...- aseguró Ladybug antes de que el yoyo regresara hacia abajo para golpear la cabeza del chico.- Pero gracias y...- se acercó un poco para susurrarle.- Lamento intervenir en tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Descuida. Además, sé que sabrás cómo compensarme después.- afirmó él con un guiño antes de regresar su atención al villano.

La enorme burbuja subió rápido hacia el cielo con ambos héroes encerrados en ella, quienes inútilmente intentaban golpearla para romperla.

-¡Usa tu cataclismo!- dijo de repente la muchacha.

-¿No pudiste decir eso hace doscientos metros?- respondió él con sarcasmo.

-No podemos quedarnos en esta burbuja para siempre.- aseguró Ladybug. Aquello no le sonó tan mal a su compañero, quien al instante le dedicó una mirada insinuante. Ella comenzó a reír.- Preferiría quedarme encerrada contigo en tierra firme, si no te importa...

-Tienes que decirle que tú le tejiste esa bufanda.- murmuró Alya a Marinette mientras los chicos entraban a la escuela.

-Pero es que está tan feliz de que su papá se la diera... no quiero entristecerlo.

Además, ya tenía un plan para darle su propio regalo de cumpleaños a su compañero. Saliendo de la escuela, Marinette se apresuró para dejar el lugar antes que los demás. Entonces esperó a Adrien... a su propia manera.

Cuando el rubio se despidió de su mejor amigo y se dispuso a esperar a su chófer, escuchó una voz conocida que lo llamaba en un costado de la escuela. Curioso, se encaminó hasta el lugar, tan sólo para ser sorprendido por una negra cuerda familiar que lo ató a un poste cercano. Se alteró por un momento, pero suspiró aliviado al ver a la heroína aparecer de cabeza frente a él.

-Oh, Ladybug. ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- preguntó él con humor.

-Bueno, un gato me dijo que alguien estuvo de cumpleaños ayer.- rió ella.- Pero con todo el alboroto de Burbujeo, no pude darte tu regalo.- agregó antes de acerarse un poco más a él para darle un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Adrien rió tímido.

-¿No tuviste tiempo de darme un beso? Creo que tuvimos algo de tiempo en esa burbuja.- dijo él con una ceja alzada.

-Oh, no. Esos te los doy cuando quieras.- aseguró ella con un travieso guiño.- Tu regalo está aquí.- dijo antes de bajar y liberarlo para entregarle el pequeño paquete que cargaba consigo.

-Marinette, no tenías que...

-Sí tenía. Vamos, ábrelo.- Con una gran sonrisa, el muchacho quitó de su camino la envoltura para encontrar un gorro casual de color negro con espacio para unas peculiares orejas.

-Mi lady...- dijo él con ilusión en su rostro.- Gracias. Me encanta.- Tomando el mentón de la chica, besó suavemente su frente. Las rodillas de esta amenazaban con traicionarla.

-No hay de qué, gatito...

 ** _Como cuando te queda corta la adaptación y tienes que colocar una escena extra._**

 ** _Los siguientes son entonces Quiebra Tiempo, Copygato, Volpina, Cupido Negro, Simón Dice, Kung Food y Animan._**

 ** _¿Sabían que tengo redactada desde hace tiempo la adaptación de "Demoilustrador"? Pensé que sería una de las primeras que me pedirían, y sin embargo absolutamente nadie lo ha mencionado. Oh, bueno. Supongo que será una de las últimas..._**


	10. Kung Food-Parte única

-¡Hola, mi lady!- saludó Adrien al abrir la chica la puerta con la esperanza de conocer la solución que le había prometido su amiga.

-¡A-Adrien!- exclamó entre uno y mil gestos.- ¿Por qué estás...?

-Alya me habló.- explicó él.- Me dijo que necesitabas a alguien que hablara chino y aquí estoy. ¡Traductor a tu servicio!- añadió con una reverencia.

-¡Hey!- exclamó ella haciéndole levantarse.- Nada de eso aquí. ¿Quieres acaso que nos descubran, gatito?

-¿Entonces es por miedo a que nos descubran y no por que en realidad no te gusta que no quieres que lo haga?- preguntó él con una sonrisa antes de entrar.

* * *

-Creo que estamos atrapados aquí.- dijo Adrien tras intentar forzar la salida, ahora cubierta con caramelo al igual que el resto del edificio.

-Mi tío Cheng sigue arriba.- respondió Marinette con preocupación.

-Descuida, lo encontraremos juntos.- aseguró el chico colocando una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

-Probarán la sopa de Kung Food. ¡Todos serán mis sirvientes! Yo, Kung Food, seré el mejor chef del mundo.- rió el villano, siendo visto por los dos jóvenes a través de uno de sus esbirros voladores.

-¿Tío...?- exclamó la muchacha consternada.

-Creo que ya sabemos dónde está.- mencionó Adrien ahora preocupado también antes de tirar del brazo de su compañera hacia un apartado espacio ara que ambos pudieran transformarse.

* * *

-Felicidades de nuevo, señor Cheng.- dijo alegre Alec estrechando la mano del ganador.

-Gracias. Es un honor ser reconocido como el mejor chef del mundo.- respondió este con una gran sonrisa. A su lado, su sobrina lo miraba con orgullo hasta que alguien tomó su muñeca.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Marinette?- pidió Adrien con un dulce gesto. Ella asintió y lo siguió aparte.- Hey, hiciste un gran trabajo allí.

-Gracias.- respondió ella con una sonrisa algo forzada, antes de que su expresión decayera un poco.

-Escucha, sé que pudo resultarte extraño pelear contra tu propia familia, pero todo está bien ahora. Él está bien ahora.- explicó él señalando a su tío.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que esta puede que no sea la última vez que haga algo parecido. E incluso puede que tú también tengas que hacerlo en algún momento.- explicó ella notablemente angustiada.

-Y me preocupa tanto como a ti.- afirmó él.- Pero entre más pronto acabemos con Hawk Moth, menos tendremos que pasar por esto.- Marinette bajó su cabeza, pero Adrien colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas para hacer que la levantara de nuevo.- Y sin importar qué, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro para lidiar con esto.

La chica lo miró conmovida, antes de lanzarse hacia él en un abrazo. Adrien rodeó su cintura con un cálida sonrisa. Sin importar lo que pasara, sabían que siempre tendrían al otro para apoyarle o acudir en su rescate.

 ** _Sé que muchos esperaban más de este capítulo, pero seamos sinceros: Fuera de separarse dentro del hotel para transformarse individualmente, no hay muchas otras interacciones que se vean afectadas por el hecho de que conozcan o no sus identidades._**

 ** _Pero no preocupar que se viene más. Ya está lista la versión del episodio "El Jugador" y ahorita mero estaba trabajando en "Animan", que parece ser uno de los más solicitados. Los iré publicando esta semana._**

 ** _Además, ya está completo mi nuevo fic del fandom de "Villanos" y se viene un nuevo one shot del universo Gender Bender de MLB. ¡Volvemos con todo!_**


	11. El Jugador-Parte uno

-Bueno, creo que voy a venir para practicar... con mi compañera.- mencionó Adrien al momento que guiñaba un ojo a la mencionada. Esta respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad.- No vemos luego.

-Sí... luego...- respondió Marinette despidiéndose con su mano.

-Ah... entrenaré con Adrien...- repetía Marinette mientras caminaba alegre hacia su casa.

-Si lo que quieres es pasar tiempo con Adrien, hay otras formas de hacerlo. ¿O debo recordarte que los superhéroes de París tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos durante sus patrullas?- mencionó Tikki.

-Pero no es no es lo mismo.- aseguró la chica.

-Sabías cuánto quería Max estar en el torneo. Kim te dijo que había entrenado todo el año.- La kwami intentó persuadirla.

-Tienes razón. Sólo pensaba en Adrien.- afirmó Marinette.- Hey, Adrien va a mi casa. Oh, no. ¡Adrien va a mi casa!- chilló antes de entrar en pánico.

-¡Ah, ganamos de nuevo! Gracias a ti.- exclamó Adrien al terminar la partida.

-Sí, sí. Lo hicimos.- respondió ella con timidez.

-No, prácticamente lo hiciste tú.- aseguró él echándose hacia atrás con su silla.- Eres asombrosa, BugaBoo. Creo que no me necesitas. Soy un torpe comparado contigo.- agregó desviando su mirada.

-Eh, no, no, no. Minino, no.- negó ella.- Eres tan bueno, digo. Yo soy la torpe. Me refiero a... ya sabes, tengo demasiada suerte. Es todo.- dijo intentando referenciar sus poderes.- Sabes que siempre te necesitaré...

-¿Alguien quiere galletas? Directas del horno.- ofreció Tom asomándose de pronto por la trampilla.

-Papá, intentamos entrenar.- respondió Marinette algo molesta, mientras que Adrien veía con tristeza como el postre desaparecía por donde había venido. La chica notó esto e intentó cambiar el tema.- De hecho, ¿sabes qué? Tengo un secreto. Esto es por lo que gano.- dijo mostrándole un curioso y colorido amuleto.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?- preguntó el chico confundido.

-Intenta jugar con ella. Tal vez hasta revierta tu mala suerte.

 ** _Sí, es demasiado corto. Pero la segunda parte viene pronto._**


	12. El jugador-Parte dos

-Dime que esto es solo publicidad realista para el torneo...- dijo Marinette con sus ojos bien abiertos observando con temor el enorme robot que recién apareció tras ellos.

-Para mí esto no luce como publicidad...- respondió su compañero con una expresión de sospecha. De pronto un rayo direccionado a la chica fue lanzado.- ¡Cuidado!- exclamó Adrien lanzándose tan solo unos segundos antes, justo a tiempo para empujarla lejos del peligro.

El fuerte impulso los lanzó a ambos al suelo. Él sobre ella. Al percatarse ambos de esto, se miraron entre sí, confundidos. Adrien quiso inclinarse un poco más hacia ella, pero era evidente que aquel no era ni el lugar ni el momento para hacer un movimiento de esa clase. En su lugar, tiró de su mano mientras se ponía de pie.

-Eh, mejor nos vamos.- Ambos echaron a correr en busca de un escondite de aquel gran robot y un lugar en el que pudieran transformarse sin el peligro de ser vistos, pero una desafortunada banqueta en su camino hizo que ambos se vieran separados.

El robot aún parecía tener su ojo puesto en la chica, así que ella no tuvo más remedio que seguir corriendo. Adrien logró alejarse de los demás y encontrar un punto seguro tras un árbol.

-Hay que salvar a Marinette.- dijo a su kwami cuando este se asomó de su camisa.

Aterrizando frente a la chica, el superhéroe no se lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar su cintura y llevarla lejos del peligro. Saltando de edificio en edificio, logró llevarla lejos del alcance de su perseguidor, encontránose seguros en el techo del Hotel Le Gran París.

-Creo que alguien no se tomó muy bien que le patearas el trasero.- se burló el chico mientras Marinette recobraba el aliento.

-Pues vaya manera de dejar salir su ira.- respondió ella. Cat Noir le sonrió y acto seguido caminó hacia la orilla del tejado para acudir a la acción.- Hey, espera.- exclamó su compañera.- ¿Qué hay de mi compañero Adrien? Creo que lo dejé en el parque. Podría estar en peligro...- dijo entre risas.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que estará bien.- respondió él. La chica rió un poco.- Eso, desde luego, si cierto bichito no tarda mucho en transformarse para cubrir su espalda...

-Iré en un momento.- afirmó ella abriendo su chaqueta para dejar salir a Tikki.- Ten cuidado...

-Oye, ¿qué podría pasarme con al amuleto de la suerte que recién me diste a mi lado?- preguntó él.- Cat Noir se encargará de todo. ¡Flexiona, salta y giro de barril!

-No se cómo agradecerte...- dijo Max conmovido por el gesto de su compañera de clases.

-Ganando el torneo... con ella.- respondió Adrien colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-¿Ah?

-Vamos, Marinette.- Eres cien veces mejor que yo. Perteneces al equipo. Gana el torneo para la escuela. Sé que puedes hacerlo.- le dijo entusiasmado al momento que le entregaba su control. Marinette lo tomó confundida, y lo estuvo aún más cuando le vio inclinarse hacia ella.- Le pateaste el trasero a un súper villano en la vida real, mi lady. Esto será un juego de niños.- le murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa.

 ** _Como decimos los ticos, "voy volando" con este fic. :3_**

 ** _A ver qué hago con los demás. Mi tiempo se divide en tres ahora: fics, animación y concept art._**

 ** _No preocupar. Ya tengo la siguiente parte lista: Animan-Parte uno._**


	13. Animan-Parte uno

-Para tu información, Marinette nunca va enamorarse de una estatua.- se burló Adrien al ver a su amigo espiando a sus compañeras de clase. De inmediato este lo tiró lejos de la vista de las chicas.

-Ya sabes que no soy bueno con las chicas, especialmente con esta.- respondió Nino cabizbajo.- Y de pronto... ¡no sé, viejo! ¿Le hago una broma pesada? ¿Le digo un cumplido? ¿La invito al zoológico? ¿Me hago el serio?

-Nino, piensas demasiado en eso...- dijo Adrien intentando ocultar su incomodidad.- ¿Invitarla al zoológico? ¿En serio?- se burló.

-Bueno, hay una extraordinaria exhibición ahí.

-¿Y desde cuando estás interesado en Marinette?- preguntó el rubio de brazos cruzados.

-No lo sé. Hemos sido compañeros de clase por un tiempo. Supongo que poco a poco comenzó a despertar algo en mí.- se explicó joven. Adrien suavizo su expresión. Su amigo sonaba muy sincero. No podía negarse a ayudarlo, pero aún estaba muy interesado en Marinette. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

* * *

-Todo lo anterior...- dijo Marinette a su amiga respecto a los adjetivos que utilizaba a menudo para describir al chico de sus sueños mientras regresaba su mirada a la revista que llevaba. Distraída, no vio a Nino frente a ella y chocó con él, dejando caer su lectura.

-Oh, lo siento.- dijo Adrien con su mejor lado de actor saliendo de detrás de su amigo.- ¿Verdad, Nino?

-Lo siento.- repitió este cual robot. Marinette rió un poco para bajar un poco la tensión, cuando se dio cuenta que su revista en el suelo mostraba con claridad al fotografía que venía admirando de Adrien.

El susodicho también se dio cuenta de esto. Con una sonrisa de completa seguridad, causada por descubrir una prueba que afirmaba unas sospechas que habían estado dando vuelta en su mente desde hacía un tiempo, se inclinó para tomarla, sin saber que la dueña de esta había pensado igual. Ambos chocaron sus cabezas al agacharse.

-Lo siento.- dijeron al únisono dedicándole una sonrisa al otro. Adrien aprovechó su cercanía para guiñarle levemente su ojo.

-Perdón, Marinette.

* * *

-Hola, Nino. ¿Adrien no vino contigo?- preguntó Marinette buscando a su amado al rededor.

-Dile que es mejor que se adelanten sin mí.- le indicó la respuesta el rubio desde los arbustos a su amigo.

-Será mejor que lo hagan sin mí.- respondió con seguridad el joven de piel morena. Marinette lo miró confundida.

-Ah, este viaje resultó ser más interesante de lo que pensé.- dijo Plagg asomándose desde la cabeza de su portador.- Pero no entiendo: Esa chica te tiene loco... ¿y se la pones en bandeja de plata a tu mejor amigo?

-Sip.- respondió Adrien con seguridad, cubriendo su micrófono para no ser escuchado por Nino.

-¿Y exactamente cómo planeas conquistarla cuando esté en una relación con ese chico?

-Simple: eso nunca pasará.- afirmó el rubio con una expresión de satisfacción. El kwami lo miró confundido antes de levitar frente a él.

-Explícate. niño...- Adrien, sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro, tomó aire.

-Amo a Marinette, pero sería un pésimo amigo si me opongo a ayudar a Nino con una chica diciéndole que no está interesada en él. Lo mejor sería ayudarle y que sea ella misma quien se lo diga con tacto.

-¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro de que Marinette lo rechazará?

-Por favor, ella me ama.- respondió el joven como si se tratara de lo más obvio en el mundo, tan sólo para escuchar un par de segundos después las carcajadas de se kwami.

-Oh, por su puesto. Ella te ama tanto que aún son los mejores amigos.- Adrien arrugó el gesto al escuchar aquello.

-Cállate, Plagg.- dijo haciéndolo a un lado.

-Y aún sin tener el valor para decirle que la adoras, ¿le ofreces a tu mejor amigo? Oh, cielos. Muero por ver cómo le propondrás matrimonio...- rió eufórico el pequeño ser quitando una lágrima de risa que salía de su ojo.

Adrien le miró molesto antes de regresar su mirada a la banqueta en la que se encontraban los "tortolitos". Quisiera admitirlo o no, Plagg tenía razón. Aún no había tenido el valor de decirle a su preciada compañera que estaba loco por ella de forma directa. Esperaba que sus flirteos hablaran por sí mismos.

Estaba casi seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo por él, pero, ¿qué evidencia tenía para realmente respaldar esto? Ella tampoco le había hecho ninguna clase de confesión. ¿Y si al declarársele Nino, era a él a quien aceptaba? ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto en jugar con su suerte con aquella "estrategia"?

 _ **Oh, este es un buen episodio para este fic...**_

 _ **Yo y mi argumento ninja para justificar el que Adrien ayude a Nino en este universo.**_


	14. Animan-Parte dos

El dúo regresó al lugar en el que habían capturado a Animan, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban. En el suelo tan solo encontraron el yoyo de la chica sin nada entre su cuerda.

-Pero es iromplible- dijo Lady consternada. Cat Noir se agachó para tomarlo e inspeccionarlo.

-No, en realidad no lo rompió.- aseguró entregándoselo a la chica.

-¿Entonces cómo logró escapar?

-No sé, pero hay que encontrar a Kim antes de que él lo haga.- respondió el héroe.

-Tienes razón.- contestó ella. Estaba a punto de lanzar su yoyo, cuando recordó algo.- Oye, por cierto. ¿Por qué no llegaste con Nino al zoológico? ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó con curiosidad. El chico la miró con sus ojos bien abiertos mientras pensaba en una excusa para no ser descubierto.

-Yo, eh... ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Hay que ir por Kim!- exclamó antes de estirar su bastón y salir del lugar. Ladybug lo miró confundida, pero decidió dejarlo para después.

* * *

-¡No vas a escapar esta vez!- exclamó la heroína al atrapar nuevamente al akumatizado entre su yoyo. Por su parte, Cat acudió con Kim.

-Rápido, escóndete en el primer edifico que veas.- le indicó. El chico no dudó en obedecer.

-¡Jamás te librarás de mí!- gruñó Animan, antes de escapar de la cuerda convirtiéndose en un águila. El dúo vio como volaba lejos del puente tras su víctima.

-Ahora sabemos como pudo escapar...- mencionó Cat.

-¿Dónde está Kim?- preguntó Ladybug. Su compañero le indicó su ubicación en su bastón.- Bien hecho, gatito... ahora corramos antes de que mis padres se vean en peligro también.- añadió con unos mimos en el mentón del joven. Este ronroneó un poco.

-¿Crees que podamos pedirles unos pastelillos?- preguntó mientras ambos echaban a correr.

-¡Adrien, concéntrate!

* * *

-¡Oye! ¿Qué es esta cosa?- exclamó Cat al verse rociado con un líquido.

-Desodorante ambiental.- respondió su compañera.- Cubrirá nuestro olor y no podrá olernos.

-Gracias, aunque me gustaba más el olor a pan fresco.- dijo él con una sonrisa señalando los bollos cerca de ellos, hasta que su atención se concentró en una pequeña caja a su lado.- ¿No podríamos capturarlo en algo como esto?

-Sólo hasta que se transforme en algo más grande.- respondió ella. Un autobús estacionado cerca del lugar le dio una idea.- ¿Esa jaula funcionará?- se preguntó.

-Definitivamente, pero, ¿cómo vamos a entrar ahí?- mencionó el chico. De pronto sus oídos gatunos le alertaron de un ruido.- Ya viene.- anunció tomando el hombro de la chica para que se ocultara igual que él.

Convertido en águila, Animan se acercó a la pastelería, revoloteando en círculos cerca de la puerta una vez que se aseguró que era ahí dónde se encontraba su presa.

-¡Está funcionando! Ya olfateó a Kim.- mencionó Ladybug emocionada, antes de darse cuenta que la víctima del akumatizado no era el único en ser olfateado. Cat Noir se encontraba incómodamente cerca de ella y parecía estar haciendo lo mismo que el villano. Lady carraspeó para llamar su atención.- Adrien...

-Lo siento...- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.- Hueles a galletas.- intentó justificarse. La chica giró sus ojos.

-Sígueme.- indicó.

 ** _Pos ahí les va la segunda parte..._**

 ** _Estoy realmente urgida de sacar lo más rápido posible todo lo que tengo planeado a la fecha de esta serie antes de que se estrene la segunda temporada, por que algo me dice que luego de eso todas las temáticas se van a ver obsoletas con la nueva dinámica._**

 ** _Pregunta, ¿qué tanto creen que puedan leer de mis trabajos en un día antes de empalagarse?_**


	15. Animan-Parte tres

-¿Ganamos?- dijo Ladybug con su puño extendido, siendo sorprendida por un fuerte abrazo de su compañero.

-Eso fue muy valiente...- susurró él, antes de ajustar un poco más su agarre.- pero, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo...- La chica sonrió y correspondió al gesto.

-Lo prometo.- El anillo de Cat Noir comenzó a indicar su falta de energía, lo que los obligó a ambos a separarse.

-¡Nos vemos luego!- exclamó él antes de huir del lugar temiendo ser descubierto, mientras Lady se quedaba a orientar al recién liberado guardia del zoológico.

Una vez que la transformación de Adrien se deshizo tras apenas aterrizar cerca de la pastelería, este respiró aliviado. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un sólo día. Celos por el hecho de que Nino estuviera interesado en su lady, la duda de si intentando "ser un buen amigo" se arriesgaba a ponerle en bandeja de plata a Marinette y el pánico de casi perderla.

-Creo que tienes razón, Plagg.- murmuró al kwami en su camiseta.- Debería dejar de complicar tanto las cosas.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?- preguntó este.

-Yo...- El joven fue interrumpido por su teléfono. Sus verdes ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su mejor amigo.- ¿Hola?

-¡Hey, viejo! ¿Dónde te metiste? Entre tanta locura en zoológico hace un rato te perdí la pista.- dijo el chico.

-Bueno, no iba a quedarme en los arbustos esperando ser atacado por los elefantes o los gorilas.- rió el rubio.- Dime, ¿qué pasó?

-Amigo, de verdad gracias.

-¿Gracias?

-Sí. De no ser por ti, jamás hubiera ido al zoo en primer lugar... y no estaría ahora a punto de salir con la chica de mis sueños.- respondió con una gran sonrisa. Oh, si tan sólo alguien hubiera estado allí para capturar el horror en la cara del rubio.

-¿Salir?- preguntó intentando sonar tranquilo.- Es decir que tú y Marinette...

-¿Marinette? ¡No! Hablo de Alya, viejo.- aseguró Nino como si fuera obvio.

-¿Alya?- La confusión se sumaba a la lista de emociones de aquel día.

-Oh, es verdad. Olvidé decirte.- rió el joven de piel morena.- Ladybug nos dejó juntos cuando empezó toda la locura de los animales. Realmente no sé cómo es que no me fijé antes en ella. Es genial.

-Eso es... asombroso...- dijo Adrien casi de forma robótica. De pronto vio a Marinette salir por la puerta trasera del edificio.- Oye, tengo que irme. ¿Hablamos luego?

-Clar...- No pudo siquiera esperar a escuchar la respuesta de su amigo para colgar y acercarse a la muchacha. Allí se dio cuenta de que el nuevo interés romántico de Nino y él se encargaban de contarle lo mismo a ella. ¿Así que estaba en la pastelería?

-... La parte más graciosa es que Nino recibió toda la ayuda de Adrien en el zoológico.- Las palabras de Alya le vinieron como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Ah? ¿Adrien estuvo ahí?

-¡Sí! Que gracioso, ¿no?- El rubio golpeó su cara con su mano. Necesitaría muchas explicaciones para salir de esa.

-Alya me dijo que te gusta cierto chico...- escuchó decir a Nino. Se acercó un poco más a ellos procurando no ser visto. ¿"Más competencia?" pensó con frustración.

-No sabe quien es. ¡Te lo juro! Por que yo no tomo decisiones por los demás.- Bueno, preguntarle a su amigo de quien se trataba el nuevo pretendiente no era una opción.

-Pero si quieres, puedo ayudarte. Cuenta conmigo.- No pudo negar que se sintió traicionado por un instante, pero con el pisotón que le proporcionó la chica ese sentimiento cambió a vengado.-Eso es si conozco a chico.

-¡Nino!

-Bien, finjamos que nunca dije nada. ¡Pero sí cuenta conmigo!

-¡Nino!

Finalmente Alya decidió que era mejor sacar al elocuente muchacho de allí, así que con la excusa de una "cita prometida" se despidió de su amiga. Ese era el momento. No podía esperar más. Se arriesgó al intentar "ayudar a su amigo" para hacer las cosas indirectas, pero ahora no tenía forma de controlar lo relacionado al interés romántico de Marinette.

Quiso salir de su "escondite" y pasar a su lado como si de algo casual se tratase, pero parecía que ya había agotado su buena suerte y en lugar de eso chocó con la ingenua muchacha cuando esta quiso regresar a su casa por la puerta trasera al local.

-¡Adrien!- Ahora era a Marinette a quien se le habían bajado los colores de su rostro.- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es decir, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

-¡Marinette! Yo... No, no estaba aquí. Bueno, es decir, si estaba aquí, pero acabo de estar aquí. Es decir, sólo pasaba.- Finalmente Adrien decidió cerrar la boca cuando sus palabras comenzaban a perder sentido.

-Oh...- suspiró aliviada.- Bueno, buen trabajo hoy.- añadió con un golpe en su hombro antes de seguir avanzando. Aquel gesto le dolió más emocional que físicamente y le trajo a la realidad de lo que debía hacer.

-¡Espera!- exclamó tomando su mano para detenerla.- En realidad yo... pasaba por aquí por que venía... a buscarte.

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

-Quería verte.

-Pero si pasamos toda la tarde juntos gatito.- rió Marinette.

-Sí, siendo perseguidos por una pantera hambrienta.- respondió él con una expresión de sarcasmo.- Mira, yo... Tú... De verdad me asustaste, Bugaboo. Verte siendo tragada por un dinosaurio es el tipo de experiencia que realmente te hace ver las cosas diferentes.- La expresión de ella comenzó a suavizarse. ¿Realmente le importaba tanto?

-No pretendía asustarte.

-Te odiaría en serio si ese hubiera sido el caso.- afirmó él entre risas.- Yo... creo que no sé a dónde quiero llegar con esto...- Marinette sonrió, sujetó con fuerza la mano con la que él la detuvo y tomó la otra también.

-¿Quieres unos pastelillos?- preguntó con ternura.

-¿Qué?- exclamó él por la pregunta un poco sacada de la nada.

-Bueno, cierto gato me dio hoy con sus comentarios la impresión de que estaba hambriento...- rió. Adrien le sonrió de vuelta.

-Aún lo está.- respondió con algo de pena, antes de ser guiado por ella a la parte frontal del establecimiento. Tal vez eran algunas golosinas y un ambiente más tranquilo el que necesitaba pata sentirse en confianza para hacerle algunas preguntas respecto a este nuevo chico...

 ** _Wow, creo que este es el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha de este fic._**

 ** _Ok, ahora quiero que alguien me responda esto: Al final de "Animan", Marinette fue a su habitación. Allí recibió la llamada de Alya y se encontró con ella abajo junto a Nino. ¿En dónde rayos estaba Adrien y por qué ninguno de ellos tres se molestó en saber qué pasó con él después de todo el desmadre en el zoológico? Digo, ellos no saben que él es Cat Noir. Bien lo pudo haber hecho mierda un elefante y a ellos parece no preocuparles..._**


	16. Princesa Fragancia-Parte única

-¡Ustedes dos son tal para cual! Ninguno de los dos llega a tiempo a la escuela.- reprochó Alya. Marinette rió apenada. Oh, si tan sólo supiera...- Y ya que faltó a clase de química, sería muy tierno que una chica le prestara sus notas y se ponga al corriente.

La muchacha de cabello oscuro balbuceó un par de cosas, pero de hecho era una buena excusa para acercarse a él. De paso también podría preguntarle qué debería hacer con su enferma kwami. Quizás él tendría una idea.

-¡Achú!- Desde su cartera, la criaturita dejó salir un estornudo. Alya miró confundida a su amiga, quien hizo pasar el ruido por suyo.

-¡Achú! Eh, creo que voy a enfermarme. Será mejor que me vaya...- se excusó mientras se alejaba de ahí.

-No me siento muy bien...- balbuceó Tikki cuando Marinette la chequeó para preguntarle por su estado.

-No te preocupes. Quizás Adrien sabe de algo que podamos hacer mientras te llevo con el curandero...- respondió la muchacha, antes de tropezar con una mochila frente a ella que por distraída no logró ver. Estovo a punto de recibir un feo golpe escaleras abajo, de no ser por que alguien abajo intervino al colocarse frente a ella.

-¿Estás bien, mi lady? ¿No te lastimaste?- preguntó Adrien con su mirada fija en la de ella. Marientte, perdida en esos ojos verdes, olvidó por completo la razón por la que se le había acercado.

-Eh, sí. Estoy bien...- aseguró incorporándose. Con una sonrisa boba lo vio alejarse, antes de darse cuenta de que su kwami ya no estaba.

* * *

-¿Hola?- dijo Adrien del otro lado de la línea.

-Adrien, soy Marinette.- dijo la chica mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible.- Escucha, creo que tengo un problema.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Hay un akuma?

-Me temo que si la hubiera, yo podría ayudarte con eso. Yo... perdí a Tikki...

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el chico horrorizado.- ¿Cómo pierdes a un kwami?

-Es una larga historia. Ella... estaba enferma. Iba a llevarla con un médico de kwamis, que ni siquiera sabía que existía, pero entonces tú... y, y, y me caí por la escalera... y Chloe, ella... ¿Tikki realmente parece un juguete? No lo sé... Yo, ella se la llevó y yo...

-Hey, hey. Tranquila.- le intentó detener él de sus balbuceos.- Te escuchas agitada. ¿Dónde estás?

-Voy del camino al Grand París. Tengo que intentar recuperar a Tikki.

-Bien, voy para allá. Tal vez pueda convencer a Chloe de que me la entregue sin arriesgar a qué se entere de lo que es en realidad.- propuso. Marinette suspiró aliviada.

-Te veré ahí entonces.

* * *

-Ay, Tikki.- dijo con alivio la muchacha al reunirse finalmente con su kwami.- Estaba preocupada.

-¿Marinette?

-Estás peor de lo que pensé. ¡Necesitas ayuda!- exclamó al tomarla en sus manos.

-No hay tiempo. Tiene a Adrien, no hay nadie que pueda detenerla a parte de ti ahora. Tienes que transformarte. Estaré bien...- aseguró entre escalofríos la criaturita.

-No, Tikki. No cometeré el mismo error. Tenemos que llevarte al doctor ahora.

* * *

-Entonces caí bajo el hechizo de un akuma... otra vez...- dijo Adrien con desánimo sentado a un lado de su compañera en una banqueta.

-Sip.- respondió ella acariciando a una ahora renovada Tikki.

-E intenté atacarte.

-Sip.

-Y canté...

-Bastante terrible, debo admitir.- rió ella.- Pero, sip.

-Este es el peor día de mi vida.- gruñó el rubio cubriendo su rostro.- Al menos Tikki está bien ahora. ¿A dónde dices que la llevaste?

-Era una especie de sanador.- explicó Marinette.- Pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que ya lo había visto antes.

-¿Crees que sepa en realidad qué son los kwamis?

-No lo sé...

 ** _Personalmente este es de mis episodios menos favoritos, si no es el que más me aburre. Pero si no salía de este ahora, nunca lo iba a hacer._**


	17. Demoilustrador-Parte uno

-¡No! ¡Alto!- chillaba Chloe acorralada en una esquina sin poder alejarse del enorme secador de cabello que le amenazaba.

-¡Corre y escóndete!- indicó Ladybug al salir a su rescate y montar el gran objeto para intentar controlarlo con su yoyo. La chica rubia no tardó en obedecer.

-Me dijo el viento que estabas volando por una situación muy peluda.- dijo Cat Noir al aparecer en la escena, haciendo alarde de sus malos juegos de palabras.

-¡Menos bromas y más acción!- resopló a heroína forzando con el sacador. Su compañero de inmediato salió a su ayuda, fallando en su primer intento de golpear la amenaza. Mas al segundo golpe fue logrado con éxito gracias a la posición en la que logró llevarlo la chica. NO muy lejos de ellos, el Demoilustrador observó molesto la acción.

-Bueno, ese chico se ve bastante borroso.- comentó el gatuno héroe con desconfianza antes de el dúo se acercara de un salto al nivel en el que se encontraba el villano. Pero este logró frenarles el paso dibujando una gran muralla de cristal en su camino, logrando huir.-

-¿A dónde se fue?- preguntó la chica desconcertada.

-No sé, pero sí que tiene sus estilo para ilustrar su punto.- bromeó Cat, obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido de Ladybug.

* * *

-Parece que este Demoilstrador te tiene a ti como objetivo, Chloe. ¿Sabes por qué?- preguntó Cat Noir, mientras que la mencionada se concentraba en trazar algunos bosquejos en un papel con una pluma.

-No, por que todo el mundo me adora.- aseguró bajando los materiales.

-Sí, por que eres tan adorable...- mencionó la heroína con marcado sarcasmo.

-¡Sí! ¡Ladybug dijo que soy adorable!- chilló la rubia saltando de su asiento.- Tenemos que tomarnos una foto las dos juntas.- Sin siquiera esperar una aprobación, se acercó a la figura pública y tomó una selfie con su celular.

-Que desagradable...- murmuró Ladybug alejándose de ella.

-Bueno, por su puesto que yo luzco genial. Pero tú no tanto.- dijo Chloe inspeccionando la fotografía. Acto seguido, volvió a correr tras la heroína para forzarla en otra toma.- Nos tomaré otra.

-Perdón, pero no me gustan las fotografías.- aseguró la muchacha de cabello oscuro el brazo que rodeaba su cuello y alejándose.

-Parece que alguien tiene una fan.- mencionó Cat Noir con humor, sabiendo muy bien que a su compañera le desagradaba la rubia por sus acciones en clases.

-Sí, gracias.-refunfuñó esta volteando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? No debes portarte así con tus admiradores... Ellos son parte de tu vida.- siguió fastidiando el chico, cuando la mirada de Ladybug se encontró con el papel que unos momentos antes bosquejaba Chloe. Se dio cuenta que se trataba de uno de los dibujos de Nathaniel, completamente vandalizado por la caprichosa rubia.

-Ay, ¿ en serio? ¡No lo creo! ¡Vámonos!- dijo molesta dando media vuelta hacia el balcón.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Y si Demoilustrador la ataca de nuevo?- preguntó un confundido Cat Noir, siguiéndola.

-Bien, tú te quedas. ¡Adiós!- exclamó empujando la puerta con fastidio.

-¿Por qué te despides?- dijo el chico impactado por su comportamiento. Sabía perfectamente que su amiga de la infancia y su compañera no eran las más unidas, pero eso no lo justificaba.- Marinette, no puedes interponer tus emociones sobre tu deber. Te necesitamos aquí.- le reclamó en voz baja.

-Tú eres el que quiere protegerla. No me necesitas. Así que... adiós.- respondió antes de lanzar su yoyo y dejar el lugar.

-¡Ladybug! Textéame, ¿sí?- chilló Chloe apenas de fue.

* * *

-Ahora, haz que quede perrrrpecto para mi presentación. ¡Ja! ¿Viste lo que hice? ¡Un chiste de gatos! Soy tan graciosa.- se celebró a sí misma la hija del alcalde antes de regresar a leer su revista.

-Sí, hilarante...- comentó con seriedad el chico con la tarea de su compañera de clases en sus manos, deseando por un momento haber seguido a la heroína. Y hablando de la Reina de Francia, su comunicador comenzó a sonar.- No puedes irte volando de aquí y luego llamarle al gato, Ladybug.- dijo al responder en el balcón con algo más de ánimo.

-Lo siento, no estuvo bien.- respondió ella.- Pero, ¿puedes dejar a Chloe? Necesito que protejas esta chica en su lugar.- Cat bajó su comunicador. Casi soltó a reír al ver la imagen de su blanco.- Se llama Marinette. Es linda, ¿verdad?

-Oye, sabes que amo las bromas más que nadie. Pero este no es el momento.- reclamó aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es una broma. El Demoilustrador está enamorado de mí y prometió no dañar a Chloe siempre que vaya a su fiesta de cumpleaños.- Cat estaba por reclamar, pero un golpe a la campana de su traje lo distrajo. A su lado, una molesta Chloe le mostró su trabajo incompleto. El chico asintió y le empujó de vuelta al interior de la habitación.- Cuando esté distraído, lo venceremos juntos.

-¿Realmente crees que sea una buena idea?- preguntó él.- Podremos acabar con esto más rápido si ambos estamos transformados. ¿No te asusta ni un poco ir expuesta?

-No, por que tendré a un gatito allí para cuidarme.- aseguró ella con decisión.- ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

-¡Ja, por favor! Es pan comido.- afirmó el héroe antes de colgar la llamada y volver con la rubia.- Ya no estás en peligro, así que... ¡nos vemos luego!- se despidió para desaparecer en un instante.

-¿Luego? ¿Y mi presentación?- gruñó ella frustrada.

 ** _Ya, ya. Aquí está. Calma, pueblo._**

 ** _A este paso me voy a echar media temporada sólo hoy... Ñeh..._**

 ** _En mi página de Facebook les tengo una especie de encuesta respecto a este fic. Tienen media hora para responder antes de que empiece a publicar con base en los resultados. En mi perfil está el link._**


	18. Demoilustrador-Parte dos

-No puedo creer que te haya hecho la tarea de Geografía..- se lamentó Sabrina con el portafolio en sus brazos, dejando tras de sí a una confundida Marinette. De pronto, una figura negra saltó frente a chica de cabello oscuro.

-Wow, creí que tenía que salvarte a ti de las garras de esa niña. ¿Entiendes? Garras.- dijo el felino super héroe intentando hacer mímica de su propio chiste.- Ah, ni siquiera me he presentado.- se interrumpió de pronto con una sonrisa galante.- Soy Cat Noir.- añadió antes de inclinarse y tomar la mano de la muchacha para depositar un beso en esta.

-Oh, por favor, Adrien. Para con eso.- chilló ella alejando su mano de él con una leve sombra rojiza en su rostro.- Concéntrate, tenemos una misión. ¿Recuerdas lo que debes hacer?

-Por su puesto.- respondió él levantándose para comenzar con una secuencia de ridículas poses heróicas, mientras a sus espaldas Marinette no dejaba de imitarle a modo de burla.- Ese chico que te invitó a su cumpleaños no te conviene, es por eso que yo seré tu caballero esta noche.

-Eso me tranquiliza.- respondió ella deteniendo sus gestos rápidamente al voltear él.

-Pero necesitaré un poco de ayuda. Y ahí es donde entras tú.- agregó recostándose al marco de la entrada de forma galante.

-¿Y qué pasa con Ladybug? ¿No son un dúo?- Ella decidió seguir un poco su juego mientras le daba la espalda.

-Está ocupada en otro asunto, así que tú podrías ser mi Ladybug.- afirmó el muchacho señalándola. Marinette rodó sus ojos, resignándose a que no había manera de hacerlo acabar con sus chistes.

-¿Cat Noir y yo combatiendo el crimen juntos? ¡Ay, increíble! ¿Qué hago?- exclamó dramática.

-No se siente real si lo sobre actúas, mi lady.- rió él.

-Oh, no. Tú eres el último que puede reprocharme por sobre actuar.- regañó cruzada de brazos. Cat suspiró y volteó.

-Estaré muy cerca de ustedes dos esta noche. Ningún payaso se sobrepasa con mi chica en mi guardia.- afirmó mostrando un saludo militar antes de alejarse con un gran salto. Marinette no pudo evitar reír divertida.

* * *

-Marinette, devuélveme mi lápiz. Necesito dibujar algo rápido. ¡Dámelo!- exigió el Demiilustrador al sentirse vigilado.

-No. No te lo doy.- respondió ella con decisión.- ¡Cat Noir, ahora!- indicó al chico tras ellos, quien al instante extendió su vara para impedir al villano levantarse.

-Marinette, ¿estás trabajando con él? ¡Soy un idiota!- exclamó el villano al sentirse traicionado.- En realidad creí que te gustaba, pero eres exactamente como Chloe. Molestándome, burlándote, dañándome.

-¡Por favor! ¿En serio? ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me compara hoy con Chloe?!- dijo la muchacha frustrada. Aquella distracción fue aprovechada por el Demoilustrador para patear el arma que le retenía y golpear con esta la mano de la chica para alejar el lápiz de ella.

Cat Noir se lanzó de inmediato a detenerlo, pero su oponente creó rápidamente con sus poderes una caja de cristal que lo encerró a el junto con Marinette. Ni los insistentes golpes a sus paredes ni los intentos de forzarla con la vara del héroe eran suficientes.

-Y retiro lo que te prometí.- amenazó su captor posándose sobre su prisión.- Chloe recibirá una pequeña lección que nunca olvidará.- aseguró antes de alejarse.

-Literalmente nos enlató.- dijo Cat Noir aún intentando liberarlos con su arma. Tikki se asomó desde el bolso de Marinette.

-Tal vez Ladybug sería de ayuda ahora.- sugirió.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer con mi yoyo y necesito guardar energía para purificar el akuma del Demoilustrador.- respondió Marinette.

-¿Qué propones entonces?- preguntó su compañero ya sin ideas.

-Tu vara. Aquí, extiéndela.- indicó la chica señalando hacia arriba.

-Excelente idea.- dijo él acercándola a su cuerpo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, soy un genio.- respondió con sarcasmo alejando un poco su rostro y rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos.

El plan resultó. No solo la vara extendida les liberó de la caja, sino que también les llevó a tierra firme. Con la muchacha en sus brazos, Cat Noir logró que aterrizaran intacto. La colocó en el suelo antes de atrapar con agilidad su arma.

-Será mejor que me adelante. El Demoilustrador no tardará en cumplir con lo que dijo, lo que significa que aún hay una damisela en apuros. Podrás agradecerme por esto después. ¡Te veré allá!- dijo con una insoportable actitud de galán antes de apresurarse e iniciar su camino hacia el hotel.

-¿Yo agradecerle a él? Por favor, él debería agradecerme a mí.- dijo Marinette algo molesta a su kwami.- Seguiríamos ahí si no le hubiera ayudado.

-Hablando de eso...- intervino Tikki.

-Él necesitará ayuda para salvar a Chloe.

* * *

-¡Chloe, tu tarea de geografía está lista!- chilló Sabrina mientras caminaba emocionada hacia su "amiga". Marinette no pudo hacer más que encongerse de hombros. Ese dúo nunca cambiaría. Cerró la puerta de su casillero cuando...

-¡Hola!- saludó Adrien apareciendo de sorpresa detrás de esta, alterando a la chica al punto de lanzar un grito.- Supe de tus aventuras con Cat Noir ayer. ¿Tuviste miedo...?- añadió con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo? ¿Miedo? Por favor. ¿Cómo podría estando segura con un gran super héroe?- respondió ella con sus brazos cruzados, siguiendo su juego.

-¿Es eso entonces lo que opinas de él?- preguntó el chico con humor, pero con algo de ilusión en su mirada.

-Es un poco presumido, también. Y algo arrogante.- aseguró Marinette.- Pero no creo que Ladybug pudiera tener un mejor compañero. Fue un honor haber sido su reemplazo ayer y poder trabajar con él.- respondió con una sonrisa. Las mejillas de Adrien se tornaron rojizas, antes de soltar una risilla y acercarse a ella.

-Estoy seguro de que él también estaba honrado de trabajar contigo.- dijo rodeando sus hombros con su brazo para caminar juntos a clase.

 ** _No, no entré en coma. Sólo recordé que lo seres humanos deben comer..._**

 ** _¿Sólo dos comentarios en la encuesta? Auch... Anyway, gracias a Fraan y Emma._**


	19. Horrificadora-Parte uno

-Eres totalmente increíble...- murmuró Marinette con una mirada soñadora hacia el chico delante de ella. Este desvió su cara de la brocha que lo trabajaba y la miró.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Eh... Dije que... tiene que ser creíble.- respondió ella. Adrien le sonrió y colocó una mano en su cintura para acercarla hacia él.

-Creo que podemos hacerlo muy creíble...- aseguró con un guiño, internamente agradecido de que Marinette no sólo se hubiera encargado de evitar un beso entre él u Chloe, sino que fuera quien tomara su lugar.

-¿Listos para rodar? ¡Cámara!- indicó Nino.

-Horrificadora, toma dieciséis.- contó Alix antes de sonar la claqueta frente a la lente.

-¡Acción!

-¡No le tengo miedo a ese monstruo...! Oficial Jones...- exclamó Marinette en su personaje intentando recordar las líneas. Entonces su co estrella dio un paso adelante para colocar ambas manos en su cintura. La chica tomó esto como una indicación y le siguió posando sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Relájate...- le susurró él.

Cerrando ambos sus ojos, acercaron sus labios a los del otro para finalmente unirlos en un beso, cuando un fuerte golpe y un familiar alarido los hizo saltar para separarse de repente.

-¡Corte!- gruñó Chloe.- Lo sabía...

-¡Ay, por favor!- exclamó Adrien, ante la sorprendida mirada de los demás. Entonces retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¡¿Qué les dije que otros digan corte?!- recamó Nino.

* * *

-¿Damos un paseo, mi lady...?- preguntó Cat Noir al momento que colocaba una mano en la espalda de la chica para alejarla de los demás.- Esto de tomar como víctimas de los akumas a los chicos se está convirtiendo en una manía de Hawk Moth.

-Sólo queda deshacernos de esa cosa rosa y sacarlos a todos de aquí. ¡Hay que capturar el akuma!

-Me encanta cuando me lees la mente...- dijo el gato de manera galante.- Pero hay que ser cuidadosos. Creo que nuestras identidades podrían estar en peligro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No hay manera de traspasar esa cosa. Sólo las personas que estaban ya aquí dentro desde antes son las que están ahora.

-¿Y tu punto es...?

-¿Qué hacen Ladybug y Cat Noir JUNTOS dentro de una escuela...?- preguntó el chico. Su compañera abrió sus ojos con pánico.

-Asegúrate de no mencionar ese detalle en voz alta frente a ellos, ¿sí- le murmuró.

 ** _Por amor a todo lo que es bueno, díganme que no fui la única que piensa que los chicos en esta escuela son demasiado mensos como para no haber notado esto..._**


	20. Horrificadora-Parte dos

-¡Miren!- exclamó Ladybug señalando el zapato naranja en el suelo.

-¿Alguien reconoce de quién es...?- preguntó "casual" el héroe, ante la divertida mirada de su colega.

-¡Es de Adrien!- respondió Nino.

-Que extraño...- dijo la heroína agachándose.- No se ven manchas rosas aquí...- señaló con una expresión de seriedad hacia el gato, resaltándole su falta de cuidado.

-Sí, sí hay...- mencionó Nathaniel. Salvado por la campana.

* * *

-¿Hay alguien más aquí?- llamó Ladybug al entrar en el infestado gimnasio, obteniendo como respuesta los gritos de las aterradas víctimas.- ¿Señor Damocles? ¿Alix? ¿Nathaniel? ¿Adrien...? ¡Adrien!- gritó aún más alto para ser escuchada por su compañero.- ¿Estás aquí?

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien.- respondió el héroe escondido tras uno de los huevos. Luego de levantó para dejarse ver por los demás.- Ladybug, ¿está bien Marinette? No logro encontrarla.

-Sí, tenemos a todos.- afirmó la chica levantando su pulgar en aprobación.

-¿Estás segura? No la oigo y no la he visto por ningún lado...- recalcó él en venganza por la observación de ella hace un rato.

-Te digo que está bien. La escuché por allá.- repitió ella con un tono de voz más reprochante. Cat no pudo evitar reír. Tendrían que practicar sus estrategias para cuidar de la identidad de otro.

* * *

-¡Dijo que el monstruo era una horrible réplica totalmente increíble! No puede ser...- exclamó Nino frustrado tras recibir la crítica del alcalde.

-No te preocupes, amigo...- intentó animarle Adrien.- Así es como empiezan los grandes cineastas.

-Sí, aún cuando el beso final no fue exactamente lo que debió ser...-mencionó Alya.

-No, no lo fue...- mencionó Adrien por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Nino.

-¿Qué?- respondió Adrien fingiendo ignorancia, mientras cierta muchacha de cabello oscuro moría de pena junto a ellos.

 ** _Esta parte quedó más corta de lo que pensé. Supongo que el "casi beso" era lo que más importaba de este episodio..._**

 ** _¡Vamos con Cupido Negro!_**


	21. Cupido Negro-Parte uno

-Todos los días los vemos, espero que puedas ser mía. Juntos nuestro amor puede ser real. ¿Por favor, te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Wow, ¡ese es un poema de amor!- exclamó Tikki mientras a la chica se le subían los colores.

-¿Cabello oscuro como la noche? ¿Ojos azules y grandes? ¿Crees que él hable de...?

-¿...tí?- sugirió la kwami con una expresión de obviedad. Marinette la miró con sus ojos bien abiertos, luego observó el papel de nuevo.

-B-Bueno, hay muchas niñas en la escuela con cabello oscuro y ojos azules...- dijo intentando no emocionarse demasiado al respecto. No estaba segura de tolerar la decepción de que tratara de otra chica.

-Sí, pero... ¿ojos azules grandes?

-¿A qué crees que se refiera con "fuerte disfraz"?- preguntó Marinette leyendo un poco más del poema. Tikki meneó su cabeza con frustración.

-¡Ya deja de darle tantas vueltas! ¡Acéptalo, Marinette! ¡Está hablando de ti!- Finalmente la muchacha no pudo contenerse y comenzó a saltar entre chillidos.

-¡Pellízcame!- exclamó emocionada. La kwami la miró con extrañeza, pero no dudó en hacer lo que pedía.

-Tiene ojos, brazos, piernas... ¡Es cómo cualquier otra chica! ¿Cómo es posible que se te complique tanto decirle lo que sientes? Incluso sabes quien es.- se burló Plagg ante la falta de inspiración de su portador.

-No es cualquier otra chica para mí. No sabes nada sobre el amor.- aseguró este.

-Sí lo sé.- afirmó el kwmai.- Amo el cheedar, amo el suizo, ¡y amo el camembert!- Molesto por sentirse comparado con un queso, Adrien se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana.- Aw, ¿el pobre chico está frustrado por que no puede terminar el poema de su amada enmascarada?

-No necesito un poema si puedo decírselo en su cara: te amo...

-¿Al fin caíste por mí, Ladybug?- preguntó Cat Noir al ver a la chica colgando de cabeza del techo, asustándola por un momento. Mas al reconocerle, ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.- Necesito hablar contigo.- añadió él extendiendo su mano. La heroína empalideció sospechando de qué se trataba.

-¿P-Podrías dejarlo para después...?- preguntó mientras él la tomaba en sus brazos.- Cupido Negro...

-Ssshhh...- silenció él colocando un dedo frente a ella.- Juré decirte esto en el momento en que te viera, aunque es lo que debí haber intentado desde esta mañana.- explicó, mientras las mejillas de la chica frente a él comenzaban a colocarse del mismo tono que su traje.-Marinette, yo... yo te... ¡Cuidado!- se interrumpió al instante, justo antes de saltar en el camino de la flecha que se apuntaba a ella.

-¡Cat Noir!

-Marinette, yo te... detesto.- dijo finalmente el chico, ahora hechizado.

-Adrien, detén ese sentimiento.- pidió ella mientras trataba de zafarse de sus forcejeos.

-No eres nada, Ladybug. No eres nada para mí. ¡Y te odio!- Finalmente la chica logró quitárselo de encima con un pisotón seguido de algunos empujones.

-Esa no era la declaración que esperaba...- dijo para sí misma mientras se dirigía al hotel.

 ** _Que los veo un poco confundidos, hijos míos..._**

 ** _A ver, ¿por qué me dio por soltar tanto cap hoy?_**

 ** _-Uno. Este creo que lo mencioné más temprano: Se nos viene la segunda temporada. Tengo especulado que la dinámica de los personajes va a cambiar más que sólo el añadido de tres super héroes al equipo. Así que quiero sacar todo lo que tengo de temáticas de la primera temporada antes de que quede obsoleto._**

 ** _-Dos. Realmente no es que se puedan hacer muchas cosas más con Andrés que sentarse todo el día con la computadora a escribir..._**

 ** _-Tres. Este domingo que pasó, TFOU (el canal francés encargado de distribuir los episodios de MLB allá) comenzó a transmitir este domingo pasado la primera temporada de nuevo, y lo seguirá haciendo todo este mes para "rebobinar" la historia y prepararse para la segunda temporada. Entonces pensé: ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo? Así que prepárense, por que lo que es todo este mes me van a tener en sus notificaciones hasta el cansancio._**


	22. Cupido Negro-Parte dos

-Es Adrien, un chico súper guapo chico de mi clase, ¡y rico además!- explicó Chloe a la heroína.- Está loco por mí.

-Ya quisieras...- susurró Ladybug.

-¡Está vivo!- chilló de pronto Sabrina señalando el marco que se acercaba hacia ellas. Tras este apareció el akumatizado, cuyos disparos fueron escudados por el yoyo de la protectora de París. Lo esquivó pasando por debajo de él para luego arrastrar a Chloe consigo fuera del establecimiento.

-¡Corre, Chloe! ¡Corre!- le ordenó. Planeaba seguirla, pero cierto gato negro se cruzó en su camino.

-Vaya, vaya, Ladybug...- dijo este con una malvada sonrisa.

-No quiero pelear contigo, Cat Noir.

-Arg, eso es amabilidad. Es repugnante...- comentó asqueado el chico.- Igual que tu melosa actitud hacia todo, ¿no, Marinette? ¡Tú definitivamente no eres mi amiga!- exclamó para acto seguido lanzarse a atacarla con su vara.

Huyendo hacia los techos, Lady logró evadirlo lo suficiente como para luego tomarlo por sorpresa al retener su arma con la cuerda de su yoyo.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto odio, Adrien?

-Por que el odio conquista todo.- respondió él con maldad.

-Odio romper tu burbuja, pero el odio no conquista todo. El amor lo hace...- explicó intentando calmarle, cuando recordó las palabras de su profesora y de Rose esa mañana.

-¡Sólo estás ganando tiempo! ¡Pelea!- exigió el héroe separando su vara para zafarse de ella.

-Haré algo mejor que eso...- respondió ella colocando su yoyo de regreso en su cintura mientras avanzaba hacia él.- Algo que yo también debí haber intentado hacer antes...

-¿Ah?

-Ven acá, gatito, gatito... Sólo un piquito... para empezar...- dijo estirando sus labios.

-¡Retrocede, salvaje!- chilló él antes de echar a correr.

-¡Ven, gatito, gatito, gatito! ¡Ven acá!

* * *

-¡No!- exclamó aterrorizado el héroe al encontrarse atrapado por la chica.

-Oh, vamos. Hace un par de horas estoy segura de que no te hubieras quejado...- dijo ella entre risas quitando juguetonamente un mechón de cabello rubio de su cara.

-¡Pagarás por esto!- gruñó él.

-Estoy segura de que valdrá la pena.- aseguró tomando su nariz para mantener firme su rostro. Estuvo a centímetros de lograr su objetivo, hasta que una negra flecha se interpuso en su camino.

* * *

-Y ahora, para el gatito...- bromeó Ladybug desde la orilla de una de las estatuas del parque, antes de que un furioso Cat Noir arremetiera contra ella, logrando finalmente tumbarla en el suelo.

-Cat Noir, su miraculous...- ordenó Cupido Negro.

-Será un placer...- respondió este mientras su nuevo compañero intentaba deshacerse del dulce en la fuente.- Ahora todos los demás sabrán quien eres, Marinette. Todos verán a la patética chica que eres.- comentó dirigiéndose a ella.

Pero Ladybug, ni lenta ni perezosa, aprovechó que finalmente tenía al felino héroe lo suficientemente cerca de ella para lograr su cometido. Tomando su cara entre sus manos, lo acercó a su rostro para capturar sus labios en un tímido beso. Tan sorprendido como indefenso, Cat Noir se decidió por cerrar sus ojos al sentir como el hechizo se desvanecía de él con aquel gesto.

Cuando ella por fin lo dejó ir, se incorporó aturdido y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

-¡Ganamos!- dijo al unísono el dúo al chocar sus puños. De pronto los aretes de ella comenzaron a sonar. Ella lo miró y con una forzada sonrisa intentó salir de ahí.

-¡Espera, Ladybug! Tengo que decirte algo...- le detuvo Cat con menos determinación que antes.

-Escucha... Yo... hubiera querido hablar antes del beso, pero...

-¿Beso? ¿Cuál beso? No, yo...

-Cat, tu anillo...- le indicó ella. El gato miró su miraculous y luego al confundido Kim cerca de ellos. Las cosas saldrían muy mal si ambos se quedaban ahí.

-Estamos por volvernos calabazas, y personalmente prefiero que eso no pase aquí...- dijo Ladybug antes de correr lejos de allí. Cat Noir gruñó, pero no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

 ** _Que no, que esto no se acaba aquí. Es como las pelis de Marvel: No hay final real hasta la escena post créditos._**


	23. Cupido Negro-Parte tres

-Oye, es tu oportunidad de recuperar tu tarjeta.- dijo Tikki al ver como el cartero vaciaba el contenido del buzón. Con una sonrisa, Marinette se acercó al hombre.

-Disculpe, hay algo que coloqué ahí por error...

* * *

-¿Puedes creer las cosas horribles y desconsideradas que le dijiste a Ladybug...?- se burló Plagg mientras jugueteaba un poco con su queso cerca de su deprimido portador.

-Crees que es gracioso, ¿eh?- respondió este dejándose caer en su cama.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Recibiste muchas tarjetas de todas estas niñas fans tuyas. ¡Elije una!- aconsejó el kwami husmeando entre el correo.

-Yo tengo una...- Ambos voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar una voz femenina y encontraron a Ladybug sentada en el borde de la ventana.

-¿Marinette...?- dijo Adrien mientras de levantaba. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia él al momento que secaba de detrás suyo una tarjeta con forma de corazón y la abría.

-"Tu cabello brilla como el sol, tus ojos son verdes de buena suerte."- comenzó a leer en voz alta.- "Te veo y me pregunto cuáles son tus deseos íntimos y tus sueños. Sí tu novia yo seré y nuestro amor será real. Juntos por toda la eternidad, mi corazón es tuyo."

Fue Plagg quien tuvo que acercarse al chico y levantar su mandíbula antes de que una mariquita entrara en su boca. Ladybug no pudo contener la risa. Dejó el papel sobre su escritorio y se acercó al rubio para tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿Demasiado cursi?

-Nop, yo diría más bien que fue la dosis exacta para emparejarlo a él.- respondió el felino kwami.

-¡Plagg!- exclamó Adrien. Luego volteó de nuevo hacia la chica.- Pensé que estarías furiosa conmigo.

-Bueno, no es como si fuera la primera vez que intentas hacerme pedazos bajo el hechizo de un akumatizado.- El joven comenzó a reír nervioso.

-No, no lo es... Y supongo que ya sabes qué era lo que quería decirte ahora.- Ella asintió.

-¡Esta es la parte en la que dejan de hablar y se besan!

-¡Plagg!- le reclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, vamos. Te gustó besarlo y lo sabes...

-¡¿Besarme?!- preguntó Adrien con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-¿"El amor conquista el odio..."?- respondió Lady encongiéndose de hombros, esperando que aquella fuera una respuesta válida.

-Bueno... en este momento te odio por... ¿no decirme?- intentó Adrien.- Vas a tener que hacer algo al respecto o podría ser akumatizado...

La chica no pudo contener la risa y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Esta vez sin oponer resistencia, el joven de dejó besar por ella. Al sentir sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, instintivamente sujetó su cintura. La sintió suspirar y una sonrisa se formó aún contra la boca de ella.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, gatito...

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Bugaboo...

 ** _¡Y ya! ¡Tan, tan! Ahí tienen su beso. Me voy a hiatus por hoy._**

 ** _Pppfff, ¿cuantos caps publiqué? Mi computadora está ya lenta y me duele el cerebro. Voy a ver si comienzo con los de "Simón Dice" para mañana. ¡CriXar, fuera!_**


	24. Simón Dice-Parte uno

-¡Más vale que lleguemos a él antes que ellos!- exclamó Cat Noir. De pronto su anillo comenzó a sonar.

-Cat Noir, estás por transformarte.- señaló Ladybug.- Buscaré un momento al amigo de Nino...- mencionó haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para indicarle que se pudiera en marcha.

-Claro, eh... Los veré en casa de Gabriel Agreste más tarde.- respondió el héroe corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-¿Crees que se reúna con nosotros a tiempo?- preguntó Nino a la chica. Esta le sonrió.

-Créeme, estará de vuelta antes de lo que piensas.- le aseguró colocando una mano sobre su hombro.- Ahora, vamos. Hay que encontrar a Adrien.

Ambos chicos corrieron hacia al siguiente pasillo cuando se toparon de frente con el amigo del preocupado participante.

-¡Nino!

-¡Adrien!- exclamó aliviado mientras acudía a abrazarle. Ladybug se acercó también sonriente.- Amigo, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien...- respondió el rubio, antes de acercarse a la heroína con una tierna expresión.- Hola...- saludó intentando sonar casual.

-Hola... ¿Seguro que estás bien...?- preguntó Ladybug dando un paso al frente para probarlo. Adrien, sonrojado, intentó permanecer a la altura.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Es fabuloso por fin conocerte, Ladybug. Eres más bonita en persona...- dijo inocente con un guiño. La heroína le miró sorprendida antes de menear su cabeza intentan concentrarse.

-Eh, gracias. Ahora... será mejor que vayamos con tu padre. Cat Noir nos encontrará ahí...

* * *

-Disculpe...- dijo Marinette al señor Agreste antes de tomar la llamada de su comunicador.- Cat Noir, ¿dónde estás?

-Ya logré salir de la vista de Nino. Voy al salón principal por una de las ventanas externas.

-¿Y en dónde quedó el... sujeto?- preguntó ella refiriéndose a Adrien. Obviamente no podía mencionarle cerca de su padre.

-¿En el baño...?- respondió él apenado.

-Oh, vaya. Eres un genio...- mencionó la chica con sarcasmo. Entonces el héroe se percató de la presencia de las víctimas hipnotizadas que se acercaban a la mansión.

-Simón Dice ya está aquí, y con compañía...

* * *

-¿Y Adrien?- preguntó Ladybug a Nino.

-Tomando una ducha.

-¿Aún...? Es decir, ¿ahora?- dijo extrañada de que el chico aún no regresara.

-Es el modelo en él.- La heroína tocó la puerta y acercó su oído. No se escuchaba nada.

-Llévate a Nino al atrio, yo me encargo de Adrien.- indicó a Nathalie.- Déjame el control remoto.- La secretaria accedió y dejó la habitación con el chico. Una vez que se aseguró de que la puerta estuvo cerrada, entró al baño. Justo a tiempo para ver a un gatuno chico entrar por la ventana.- Vaya que te tardas mucho en la ducha...- se burló ella de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué te digo? Esta apariencia no se logra en cinco minutos.- respondió él posando al momento que su transformación desaparecía. Ladybug comenzó a reír.

-Cómo digas, chico lindo. Le dijiste a Nino que estabas aquí, así que será mejor que al menos se mojes un poco el cabello si no quieres que te descubran. Y será mejor que te apresures.- dijo saliendo a la habitación.

 ** _No les voy a mentir. Ayer estaba demasiado cansada de escribir y procrastiné hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Ese cap lo hice hasta hoy, junto con dos nuevos capítulos de "Tres son multitud". Por cierto, ¿alguien leyó lo que publiqué por error? Díganme que no, por que era un mega spoiler del fic..._**

 ** _Pregunta: ¿De dónde rayos se sacaron que después de lo que puse en el capítulo de "Cupido Negro" ellos iban a actuar como pareja en este fic? Permítanme recordarles, hijos míos, que si por algo se caracteriza la primera temporada es por su falta de orden cronológico. Eso quiere decir que básicamente vale madres lo que pasó antes, todo sigue como si nada._**

 ** _*corre antes de la asesinen por matar sus esperanzas y sueños*_**


	25. Simón Dice-Parte dos

-Es mi mamá a los diecisiete años...- explicó Adrien al ver a la chica tan atenta a su fondo de pantalla.- Era hermosa, ¿no?

-Ella tiene tus ojos...- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con ilusión, antes de darse cuenta y sonrojarse.

Desgraciadamente aquel momento no duraría mucho, pues una horda de hipnotizados de Simón Dice irrumpió en la habitación de repente. Ladybug fue la primera en reaccionar, empujando a su compañero de regreso en el baño.

-¡Transfórmate ahora!- exclamó antes de cerrar la puerta. Tras el chico en el suelo se asomó el gatuno kwami.

-Aw, aún con uno sin máscara, puede sentirse el amor entre ustedes...- se burló con un par de parpadeos. Adrien se sonrojó, pero rápidamente regresó su cabeza al juego.

-¡Tengo que ayudarla!

* * *

-Tendrás que hacer bailar a dos celebridades en vez de a una.- leyó el presentador de la tarjeta en el estudio.- Aunque esta vez puedes elegir a tus oponentes.

-¡Uh, que gran oportunidad!- exclamó Nino.- Voy a elegir a dos amigos que sé que no me decepcionarán. ¡Ladybug y Cat Noir!

En la sala de su casa, Marinette se tensó al escuchar aquello.

-Ah, pensándolo bien, me voy. Voy a descansar.- se excusó de sus padres.- No quiero llegar tarde a la escuela mañana y, ya saben, arruinar ese registro perfecto que tengo. Me cuentan que pasa, ¿eh?

La pareja, aunque confundida tan sólo asintió con una sonrisa. Al subir las escaleras a su habitación, como si de sincronía se trata, su teléfono sonó. Era Adrien en el estudio.

-Estás viendo el show, supongo.- preguntó él al responder.

-Estaba. Voy para allá. Espérame en la entrada de atrás.

-Entendido.

Con ayuda de su yoyo, la chica estuvo en el acordado punto en un parpadeo. Sabía que luego de la mención de Nino, el lugar se llenaría de reporteros y planeaba evitarlos para así poder encontrarse rápido con su compañero. Supuso bien. La entrada del edificio estaba a reventar de aficionados.

-Justo a tiempo.- saludó Cat Noir abriendo por dentro una de las ventanas de los pisos superiores para ella.

-Siempre es lindo verte, gatito.- dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de tomar su mano para dirigirse juntos a la sala en la que se transmitía el especial.

Una vez allí, fue el mismo Alec quien los recibió con su usual carisma. El público estalló en aplausos y efusivas exclamaciones al verlos.

-¡Y ciertamente no te han quedado mal, Nino! Aquí tienes a tus contrincantes para el duelo de hoy.- dijo guiando al dúo al escenario. Los ojos del concursante brillaban con ilusión.

-¡Realmente vinieron!- chilló.

-Jamás quedaríamos mal a un amigo.- aseguró Cat Noir extendiendo su puño hacia él en un saludo ante la enternecida mirada de la chica.

-¿Y qué estamos esperado? ¡Que comience el reto!- exclamó el presentador.- Nino, tu desafío es deleitarnos con tu mejor y más espontáneo remix. Ladybug, Cat Noir, ustedes deberán probar que son capaces de seguir el ritmo, sin importar cuál sea este.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó Nino colocándose tras la consola. La chica asintió y se acercó a su compañero para tomar su mano y su cintura.

-Intenta no tropezar con tu cola.- le mencionó con un guiño. El gato sonrió divertido y, soltándose de su agarre para sujetar el torso y la espalda de ella, la inclinó hasta casi tocar el suelo para sorpresa de los espectadores.

-No lo haré...- murmuró con un leve ronroneo acercando su rostro de forma tentadora al suyo.

 ** _Técnicamente ya es sábado, así que fuck it._**

 ** _Lo juro. Vi y re vi el capítulo al punto de que casi me lo sé de memoria, pero no encontré nada más a sentido que cambiar más cosas insignificantes. Así que les compenso con esta mini "escena-post créditos". De todas formas, siempre me pregunté que fue lo que pasó en ese reto..._**


	26. Reflekta-Parte única

-¿Cómo vas a ayudarnos, Ladybug?- preguntó una asustada Rose.

-Queremos nuestras caras de vuelta.- agregó Nino.

-No se preocupen, lo resolveré.- aseguró la heroína.

-Sí, estos zapatos me están matando...- dijo alguien más a su lado.

-¿Cat Noir...?- preguntó ella confundida. El chico entonces tomó su muñeca.

-Disculpen. Déjennos pasar.- pidió mientras se la llevaba con él.

-Adrien, es... ¿en serio eres tú?- dijo Ladybug sin aún poderlo creer.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿No reconoces mi carisma? ¿Ya no soy el mejor gato o qué?- respondió intentando imitar su pose de super héroe.- Además, hace falta más que tomar mis atributos físicos para deshacerse de mi encanto...- añadió tomando el mentón de la chica para acercar sus rostros.

-Ah... eh... ¡Yo no sé que decir!- terminó por responder ella.

-Esta foto fue una buena idea, Marinette...- murmuró Adrien a la joven a su lado, antes de rodear su cintura para posar con ella.

-Eh... Gracias, Adrien...- respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Las nuevas fotos de la clase fueron algo realmente espectacular, sobre todo una extra a petición de cierto par. Sentados en la banqueta uno al lado del otro, Marinette estrujaba las mejillas de Adrien con una mano mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con la otra. Por su parte, él había optado por los clásicos "cuernos". Tal vez los héroes tendrían un nuevo fondo de pantalla para sus armas...

 ** _Bueno, eso fue decepcionante. ¿Ya ven por qué retrasaba tanto la publicación de "Demoilustrador"? Entre más y más voy, menos interacciones encuentro de estos dos que se puedan modificar._**

 ** _Veamos si "Titiritera" o "Roquero Rufían" tienen algo..._**


	27. Pixelador-Parte única

-¿Ladybug...?- dijo Adrien al ver a la que ahora parecía una enorme chica en comparación con él dentro de aquel marco.

-¡¿Adrien?!- chilló ella al verlo atrapado.- ¿Qué están haciendo ahí dentro?

-¡Ladybug! ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Soy tu fan!- exclamó Chloe.

-Pixalador intentó tomarle una fotografía y yo intenté intervenir.- explicó el rubio.- Cuando nos dimos cuanta ya estábamos aquí.

-Esto es malo...- dijo ella.- No se preocupen, intentaré sacarlos de ahí.

* * *

-Ya cumplí con mi parte, Ladybug. Ahora quiero a Jagged Stone.- demandó el akumatizado. La muchacha pensaba qué hacer cuando vio a su compañero acercarse al sujeto por detrás. Suspiró aliviada, mas intentó seguir pretendiendo.

-Ah... Pixelador, tengo la certeza de que el akuma está dentro de tus lentes.- dijo en voz algo alta.

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo!- exclamó él, mientras el gatuno héroe asentía. Intentó acercarse y tomarlos, pero un fanático arruinó el elemento sorpresa.

-¡Sí, Cat Noir!- Ante el grito, el villano volteó y forcejeó un poco con él antes de derribarle y lanzarle junto a Ladybug.

-Gracias por venir...- mencionó ella extendiendo su mano. Aturdido él intentó tomarla, sólo para darse cuenta de que esta estaba pixeleada e intangible.

-Oh, rayos. ¿Estás bien, Marinette?- le preguntó algo alterado.

-Lo estaré en un memento.- respondió ella al momento que él se levantaba.

* * *

-Quiero dedicar esta canción a la chica que me salvó la vida. Esto es para ti, Ladybug...- dijo la estrella de Rock antes de comenzar su solo de piano. Fascinada, Marinette dejó salir un chillido.

A su lado, Adrien no pudo evitar reír un poco. Entonces extendió su brazo hacia ella para que se colocara a su lado y tomando su mano levantó ambas en el aire para seguir el ritmo de la canción.

Las mejillas de Marinette se colorearon mientras tomaba valor para colocar su cabeza en su hombro. Puede que no haya pasado mucho del día con Adrien, pero vaya que estaba disfrutando ese concierto.

 ** _Otro episodio, otra decepción. Al igual que con Princesa Fragancia, este tampoco es de mis favoritos. Pero creo que eso es por una manía rara que le dio a Disney por pasarlo unas cinco veces en por semana durante cerca de un mes hace un tiempo. Eso marea._**


	28. Robot Cop-Parte uno

-Hola, hola...- dijo divertido Cat Noir suspendido de cabeza tras ser atrapado por el yoyo de su compañera.- Estoy de cabeza cada vez que te veo, mi lady...- Confiado, cerró sus ojos y estiró sus labios esperando un beso de su parte.

-Me pregunto si a veces tomas las cosas en serio, Adrien...- dijo Ladybug con sarcasmo.- No pareces estar muy afectado por el hecho de que el padre de una de las chicas de nuestra clase se haya akumatizado por culpa de tu chica favorita...

-Muy bien, primero que nada, si me tomo las cosas en serio. Segundo, pésima elección de palabras para referirte a Chloe. Sabes que mi favorita eres tú.- añadió con un guiño.- Y tercero, no fue su culpa. Fue de Plagg.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu kwami?

-Al parecer su glotonería le hizo confundir la caja en la que venía el brazalete con una caja de camembert.- respondió con seriedad.- Su cabeza se atascó en él cuando el bolso de Chloe cayó mientras jugaba. Salí de la clase para recuperarlo, Roger Cop apareció antes de que si quiera lograra sacarlo.

-¿Fue él entonces? Ese pequeño...- murmuró la heroína con una mano en su aún adolorido trasero.

-No te preocupes, te dejaré encargarte de él si quieres cuando acabemos con esto...

-Espera, entonces el brazalete...

-Lo tengo en mi bolsillo. Logré sacarlo, pero las cosas ya se habían alocado bastante entonces y tenía que transformarme.

-De acuerdo. Terminemos con esto por ahora. Luego nos encargaremos de regresar el brazalete a Chloe y de la miopía de Plagg...

-Y... ¿me vas a dejar colgando...?- preguntó el chico ya un poco mareado. Ladybug soltó una risilla antes de sorprenderlo con rápido pico en los labios para luego dejarlo caer de cabeza en el pavimento.- Eres cruel...- aseguró él.

-Aún me debes una...- dijo ella extendiendo su mano en ayuda.

-Claro que sí, pero me llevo el crédito por eso.- afirmó señalando el auto ahumado en el cielo.

 ** _Esa última frase sonó a que la escritora ha estado consumiendo mucha lechuga..._**

 ** _¡Ticos, repórtense con nuestra frase! Pensé que estaba solita en esta plataforma._**


	29. Roger Cop-Parte dos

Arrinconados y sin aparente escapatoria. Roger Cop disparaba a ellos sin detenerse, esperando a darles en cuanto salieran de su temporal catarina tenía ya en sus manos casi todo lo que necesitaba para construir su "arma", pero aún faltaba un objeto.

-¿Dónde voy a conseguir un anillo?- preguntó frustrada de no hallar respuesta. Entonces ambos tuvieron una idea al instante.

-¡E brazalete de Chloe!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Cat Noir sacó de su bolsillo la joya y se la entregó.

-Trata de no rayarlo mucho...

-Distrae a Roger Cop lo más que puedas.- indicó ella.

-Cuando tú lo ordenes.- respondió él con una sonrisa mientras preparaba su garra.- ¡Cataclismo!

* * *

-¡Ganamos!- exclamaron alegres chocando sus puños.

-O como diría Roger Cop: La justicia prevaleció en las calles de París...- se burló el gato extendiendo sus manos como el recién akumatizado. De pronto su anillo comenzó a sonar.- Hora de irme. ¿Puedes entregarle el brazalete a Chloe por mí?

-Claro.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Bien. Sólo... sáltate la parte de que despareció por culpa de una criatura mágica.- le susurró. Su anillo sonó de nuevo.- Me gustaría quedarme para ver su expresión cuando sepa que no fue tu culpa, pero me verías sin máscara y no te me podrías resistir...- aseguró acercándose a su rostro.

-Ja, lo dudo. Estoy segura de que eres igual de feo que con ella...- rió la muchacha alejándole con su dedo en la punta de su nariz.- Pero te tomaré la palabra...

 ** _A ver. Me tiré casi una hora buscando y buscando en el episodio "Roquero Rufián" algo para modificar, pero de verdad no hay nada. Perdía tiempo, así que me pasé a este cap. Y no crean que estoy feliz por eso, ese es uno de mis favoritos._**

 ** _En serio estoy pensando en saltarlo por que, de verdad: vean ustedes mismos el cap, pretendiendo que se ubica en este AU, y díganme que no sería igual. Creo que eso se debe a que, por una vez, el episodio REALMENTE se centra en el akumatizado en vez del cuadrado amoroso._**


	30. Titiritera-parte única

-Tikki, es hora de la transformación.- dijo Marinette a su kwami una vez que su hipnotizada y transformada amiga huyó del lugar.

-¡Marinette!- oyó a alguien llamarle mientras sujetaba su hombro. Volteó al instante para encontrarse con Cat Noir a sus espaldas.- ¿Qué sucedió con Alya?

-No lo sé. Ella estaba bien. ¡Fue como si se transformara de la nada!- dijo tan confundida como él.

-Que extraño... Bien, será mejor que vayamos a a averiguar.- dijo colocándose en pose de acción. La chica asintió con la cabeza, antes de que ambos permanecieran en completo silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Y qué esperas?- preguntó ella.

-Pues espero que te transformes. ¡Jamás he visto cómo luces al hacerlo!- respondió él con un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

-¡No voy a transformarme frente a ti! Es vergonzoso...

-Bien.- dijo el chico haciendo puchero. Te esperaré allá.- dijo antes de echar a correr.

* * *

-Dime que tienes el muñeco de Cat Noir...- dijo el super héroe con pánico en su cara.

-Ay, lo siento. Sólo esta.- respondió su compañera con pena mostrando la muñeca de sí misma.

-Hay que encontrar a la titiritera antes de controle a los otros muñecos, ¡y a mí!- explicó Cat aterrado, antes de que su miraculous comenzara a sonar.

-Cat Noir, tu anillo. ¡Te vas a transformar!- exclamó Ladybug.

-No quiero que me vuelva títere.- suplicó él.- Sólo permito que una chica haga lo que quiera conmigo y está en mi clase...- agregó con una mirada atractiva.

-Siento pena por ella...

* * *

Con cautela, Ladybug acercó su oído a la puerta del estudio procurando escuchar lo que ocurría del otro lado, cuando una mano negra tomó su hombro. Aterrada, tiró de esta de inmediato para someter a su dueño.

-¡Arg! Esto no es lo que tenía en mente cuando pensaba que sería lindo tomar tu mano...- respondió su compañero en una posición no muy cómoda.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó ella.

* * *

-Tengo que decir que me impresionas, mi lady.- comentó Cat Noir una vez que ambos se encontraban en un rincón apartado del edificio para dejar desaparecer sus transformaciones.- Realmente hay que se paciente para cuidar de una niña como ella.

-Bueno, tengo que cuidar de un gatito todos los días.- respondió ella tocando la punta de su nariz.- La práctica hace al maestro.

-Auch... No soy un gatito.

-Aw, ¿herí tus sentimientos?

-En realidad, sí...- respondió Adrien dándole la espalda en un falso cuadro de enojo.

-Tendré que compensarte entonces...- dijo ella fingiendo pensar profundamente.- Mmm... ¿de por casualidad ibas al cine ahora en el metro...?

 ** _I_ _ba a agregar la parte en la que Ladybug le recuerda a Cat sobre la antena del Wifi para sacarlo de la habitación y que no viera las fotografías, pero creo que esa escena justa se sobre entiende y se adapta a esta AU también._**

 ** _La adaptación de la segunda temporada de este Universo decidí colocarla en un libro a parte para no spoilear a los que aún no van al día._**


	31. Roquero Rufián-Parte única

-Eso me recuerda... ¡que tengo trabajo! ¡Adiós!- exclamó Ladybug al recordar su pendiente con el diseño del CD. Ambos su compañero y la estrella de Rock la miraron confundidos al partir a toda prisa.

-Gracias por el autógrafo. ¡Soy tu fan!- exclamó Cat Noir al momento que emprendía carrera tras la chica.

-¡No hay de qué!- respondió Jagged con una gran sonrisa mientras le saludaba con la mano. De pronto entró en cuenta e un detalle importante.- Hey, un momento. ¡¿Cómo se supone que bajemos de aquí?! ¿Hay un ascensor o algo?

.

-¡Fuera motas!- dijo Marinette al encontrarse en la seguridad de su habitación. Aún con la magia despareciendo de su cuerpo, se apresuró a correr hacia su silla de trabajo para continuar con lo que había dejado.- Muy bien, ahora... ¡Oh, no! ¡¿En qué capa dejé los colores?!- exclamó asustada.

-¿Me vas a decir en qué trabajas que tu fuiste tan rápido?- preguntó alguien del otro lado de su ventana semi abierta.

-¡Cat Noir!- exclamó ella asustada.- Rayos, Adrien. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- reprochó abriendo un poco más la ventana para permitirle el paso antes de continuar con lo suyo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó él mirando con curiosidad su tableta.

-Lo que podría ser la nueva portada del disco de Jagged.- respondió ella sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.- Me lo encargaron esta mañana, pero tuve que hacerle unos cambios.

-¿Es por eso que estabas en el hotel? ¡Eso es asombroso!

-Lo sería... si tuviera una idea de qué hacer...- dijo Marinette con frustración.- El sujeto de su disquera me pidió una cosa, Jagged otra, su manager me dijo que hiciera lo mío. ¡Y ya no sé que se supone que haga!

Cat Noir la miró preocupado. Ella de verdad se notaba tensa. Con una sonrisa de lado, tomó la pluma de su mano y miró con atención el diseño que llevaba listo.

-Bueno, creo que no hay nada mejor que una buena pelea contra un akuma para inspirarse en un diseño de un disco.- dijo como si se tratase de todo un artista profesional.

-¿Inspirarme en la pelea?- preguntó la chica sin entender de lo que hablaba.

-¡Así es! Por ejemplo, enfrentamos a Rockero Rufián de noche...- comenzó a explicar al momento que se inclinaba para dibujar unas maltrechas estrellas en la tableta.- Y desde que tengo memoria, Jagged Stone a sido considerado...

-¡...el mejor rockero del mundo!- completó ella tomando de vuelta su pluma de sus garras para bocetear una especie de atmósfera terrestre debajo de el artista simulando que este se encontraba sobre el planeta.- ¡Buena idea, gatito!

-Como todas, mi lady.- rió él con orgullo.- Esta portada será todo un éxito. Más te vale autografiarme una copia después...

 ** _¡Como cuando por fin sales del episodio que tanto te quitaba el sueño y puedes seguir con tu vida! Gracias a la sugerencia de Ladyaqua198 de poner a Adrien a ayudar a Marinette con su trabajo._**

 ** _Yo sé que les tengo bastante abandonados. Pero se los prometo, se los voy a compensar. Finalmente me comienzo a acomodar con mis trabajos del fandom. Estoy preparando una historia que sé que les va a gustar._**

 ** _A parte de eso, ¿cómo no estar feliz? ¡Si estamos en Diciembre! El jueves cumplo años y ya se viene Navidad. ¡Traigan la piñata y el muérdago!_**


	32. Antibug-Parte única

-Tikki, tenemos que irnos de aquí...- murmuró Marinette a su kwami una vez que Chloe salió despavorida de la clase.

-Señora Mendeleiev, ¿puedo ir al baño?- pidió Adrien casi al momento que dejaba la clase.- ¡Gracias!

-¡Yo también, por favor!- exclamó Marinette imitándole.

Al igual que su compañero, no se lo pensó mucho para dejar el lugar antes de obtener una respuesta. Mas al cruzar la puerta, una mano tiró de ella a un lado. Al voltear molesta hacia el bromista, Adrien le indicó que guardara silencio.

-Discreción, mi lady.- susurró algo divertido.- ¿No podías esperar al menos un par de minutos después de que saliera?

-Ambos sabemos que Chloe no parece tener un par de minutos respondió ella. De pronto los teléfonos de ambos sonaron. Una serie de bizarras fotos de la mencionada aparecieron en sus pantallas.

-Algo muy extraño está sucediendo.- comentó el chico.

-¡Hora de transformarse!

.

-¿Por qué no escuchaste a Chloe? Sólo quería ayudar...- preguntó Cat Noir en lugar de responder al saludo de su compañera.

-¿Me lo preguntas en serio? Tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo adora llamar la atención.- respondió la chica algo fastidiada.- Y no paraba de ponernos en peligro con todos sus juegos de "ser una heroína".

-Que no se lleven en clase no significa que debas actuar así con tu traje.- le reprochó él en un susurro.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Aún así, tuvo razón con el broche.

-¿Y esperabas que le creyera a ciegas sobre eso? Nos dijo una mentira antes. ANo iba a escuchar a una mentirosa.

.

-Adrien, tenemos problemas. Mi transformación no durará mucho más.- susurró Ladybug alertada a su compañero.

-Busca algo para Tikki en la cocina del hotel. Yo me encargaré de ella.- le aseguró él colocándose en frente con su vara en mano.

-Ten cuidado, ¿sí?

-Relájate. Tengo todo bajo control.

.

Tras un movimiento brusco, Cat Noir comenzó a sentir cómo su vara era regresada lentamente al balcón.

-¿Ladybug...?- murmuró.

-Cerca.- escuchó responder a su compañera mientras esta con esfuerzos tiraba de su arma.- Pensé que siendo modelo serías más ligero, ¿sabes?

-No es mi culpa que cierta mariquita traiga botanas a las patrulas.

-Claro, cúlpame a mí. ¿Y qué es esto?- respondió con mal humor actuado mientras soltaba sus tobillos.- "Relájate. Tengo todo bajo control".- canturreó burlona.

-Cállate, Marinette.


	33. El Mimo-Parte única

-Ah, hola. También vivieron. ¡Genial!- saludó Adrien al acercarse a ambas chicas.- Creí que terminaría sentado solo.

La chica a su lado sólo sonrió nerviosa sin tener mucha idea qué contestar.

Las luces se apagaron y el espectáculo comenzó. Los actores principales de colocaron en escena y saludaron a su público.

Marinette aplaudió emocionada al comenzar el acto cuando sintió la mano del rubio a su lado en su hombro.

-El gato te comió la lengua más temprano, ¿no es así, Bugaboo?- susurró.- Quien diría que la heroína de París tiene una debilidad por los súper modelos.

Sonrojada, Marinette miró hacia abajo. Estaba acostumbrada a verle todos los días, pero por algún motivo verle sin su traje estando ella transformada había sido como ver una persona completamente diferente. Sin mencionar que no podía simplemente tomarle y sacarle lejos de allí para que pudiera transformarse y ayudarla. Había sido sin duda una situación peculiar.

Intentando componerse, tomó la mano que le sujetaba y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

-Así es, pero sólo por los que también se convierten en super hé alguna razón siento más compatibilidad con ellos. ¿De por casualidad conoces alguno?

Adrien quiso decir algo, pero sólo alcanzó a reír un poco. Acercó sus manos a sus labios y besó los nudillos de ella.

-Creo que sí. Un día podría presentártelo...

 ** _Pues... realmente no había mucho que trabajar con este episodio tampoco, así que al igual que el de Jagged Stone le coloqué una especie de "escena fuera de cámaras"._**


	34. Dark Blade-Parte única

-¡Cat Noir! ¡Por aquí!- exclamó Ladybug extendiéndole su yoyo para subir. Una vez arriba, tiró de él dentro de la estructura.- Lo siento, Adrien. Básicamente toda la clase estaba aquí. Tenía que sacarlos.- se justificó ella.

-Lo estaba manejando bien yo solo, pero siempre es un gusto verte.- afirmó el héroe.

-Me sorprendió no verte en la campaña de Chloe...- comentó la chica al ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues, ya sabes. Como ella es tu mejor amiga...

-Oh, vamos. Sabes que tu eres mi mejor amiga.- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa. Ladybug tan sólo le miró fijamente con una expresión de sarcasmo.-... y tenía clases de esgrima...

.

-¿Y dónde estuviste? ¿A salvo bajo una roca?- preguntó Cloe intentando fastidiar a la chica que bajaba las escaleras para reunirse con el resto de su clase.

-Que graciosa, Chloe...- respondió Marinette con una mano en su cadera.- Me... transformaron en un caballero...- intentó justificarse.

-¡Es verdad!- respondió alguien tras ella.- Yo lo vi todo. Parecía un zombie armado. ¡Estvo a punto de hacerme papilla!

-Gracias, Adrien...- murmuró la chica de cabello oscuro.

-Y no sólo eso. ¡También me llevó con Dark Blade en persona para que me transformaran!

-Sí, creo que ya quedó claro...

-Oh, cómo sufrí...- dramatizó el rubio recostándose contra el barandal.

-Pobre Adriboo. ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- exclamó Chloe furiosa. Marinette no le quitaba la vista de encima al chico que hacía todo lo posible para no estallar en risas.

.

Finalmente se anunciaron los resultados del representante de clase, siendo la muchacha de coletas la elegida. Tras terminar las clases y las decenas de felicitaciones de sus compañeros, Marinette se dispuso a acudir al patrullaje nocturno.

Mas tras saltar al siguiente edificio tras el balcón de su casa, tuvo que detenerse y estirarse con un gruñido. Esos caballeros si que habían dado pelea esa tarde. Tras estirar sus brazos hacia atrás, dejó salir un gruñido de dolor. De pronto sintió como era tomada por la cintura y levantada por los aires.

-¡Presentando a la nueva representante de clase!- exclamó Cat Noir con una gran sonrisa. Ladybug comenzó a reír mientras era colocada de nuevo en el suelo.

-Sí, una gran representante que ataca a sus compañeros parece...- comentó con seriedad actuada. El chico comenzó a reír.

-Al menos fue convincente.- respondió con sencillez.- Bien, mi Lady. ¿Cuál será su primer acto como presidenta?- preguntó con una reverencia.

-¿Qué tal acabar con la patrulla de hoy lo antes posible? Realmente necesito descansar...- dijo con una expresión de agotamiento. Cat se incorporó y se situó a su lado para acariciar su espalda con cuidado.

-Claro.- asintió besando su cabeza.

 ** _*se levanta cual zombie de la pila de papeles en la que ha estado enterrara* Faaaannn Fiiiiicsss..._**


	35. Señor Pichón-Parte única

-Esto sí que es muy extraño...- comentó para sí misma Ladybug al ver al enorme grupo de palomas en los cielos.

-¡Dios los cría y ellos se juntan!- escuchó decir a su compañero, quien al momento dejó salir un fuerte estornudo que le hizo rodar tejado abajo.- Soy alérgico a las plumas...- comentó antes de estornudar de nuevo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la chica con algo de pánico en su mirada, recordando el tema principal de su bombín.- Que conveniente...- murmuró girando sus ojos.

-Dímelo a mí...

.

-Sin pasteurizar, madurado dos años.- indicó el mayordomo del alcalde al entregar el pedido a la puerta.

-Gracias.- respondió Ladybug tomando el plato y cerrando la puerta, mientras tras esta la transformación de Cat Noir comenzaba a desaparecer.- Eso estuvo cerca...- comentó la chica entregando el bocadillo al chico mientras Plagg caída lejos de allí.

-Demasiado.- respondió Adrien.

-¡Que cansancio! Me duele todo el cuerpo... No me puedo mover...- se quejó el kwami recostado en la cama de la habitación.

-¿Quieres apostar?- preguntó su portador con una sonrisa colocando en frente suyo el plato con su amado queso. Al instante y como por arte de magia, Plagg se incorporó para lanzarse sobre el alimento.

-Mi precioso...- murmuró antes de comenzar a engullirlo.

-Cómelo pronto. Necesitaré su ayuda.- pidió la muchacha mirando divertida a la criatura.

-Al menos podemos tener una mejor vista desde aquí arriba.- comentó Adrien caminando hacia la ventana, seguido de Ladybug.

-Que curioso... Todos van a la misma dirección...- mencionó ella.- Deberíamos seguirlos.- De pronto un no muy discreto eructo llamó la atención de ambos.

-Bueno, creo que estamos listos.- dijo Adrien levantando su anillo.

.

-Maravilloso trabajo, Marinette...- murmuró Adrien a su compañera con sus manos sobre las de ella sujetando el sombrero. La chica sonrió fascinada.

Mas el momento acabó cuando al intentar colocarlo el modelo fue frustrado por un estornudo. Marinette lo miró con angustia. Con todo lo que había sucedido ese día, no había tenido tiempo de reemplazar las plumas reales por alguna imitación sintética.

-Yo, eh... Quizás necesite hacerle un par de cambios para ti...- murmuró alejando el sombrero del chico.

-Te lo agradecería mucho...- respondió él frotando su nariz.

 ** _Dos por la espera. El otro lo publico mañana a ver si ya vamos acabando con este fic y seguimos con "Rostros familiares", la adaptación de la segunda temporada._**

 ** _No, no se me ha olvidado "Tres son multitud". Tuve un accidente con el documento del resumen y todo se fue a la... vuelta de la esquina. Estoy volviéndolo a escribir y en serio ya quiero que lo van. Se prendió esta madre..._**

 ** _¿Y recuerdan el fic que les mencioné que moría por mostrarles? Ya va avanzando. Este va a ser algo... distinto a lo que están acostumbrados a ver de mi parte..._**


	36. Copy Gato-Parte única

-¿Qué tal si lo invitas el cine?- propuso Tikki.- Ya han pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Creo que es hora de que se entere de tus sentimientos.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- dijo Marinette observando una foto de su compañero en su celular.- Pero no sé si sea buena idea sólo decirle y ya. Es decir, sí lo veo todo el tiempo. Pero siempre en situación de amigos. Sé que me pondría demasiado nerviosa hablándole de lo que siento por él...

-Entonces, básicamente la única forma de que tengas una conversación con él es si no lo ves...

.

-¿No tiene que estar Ladybug hoy en la revelación?- preguntó Tiki al ver a su portadora correr en dirección contraria al evento en el parque.

-Sí, y Cat Noir también. Es el momento perfecto para recuperar el celular. Sabemos exactamente que Adrien no se irá de ahí.

-¡Pero la ceremonia es en tu honor!

-Y en este momento es mi honor el que está en juego. Estaremos allí en un momento y regresaremos a tiempo para acompañarlo en la ceremonia.- aseguró ella echando a correr hacia la escuela.

.

-¡Cat Noir, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Ladybug alterada mientras corría escaleras arriba en el museo.

-Tú sabes que soy inocente, ¿verdad, Bugaboo?

-Adrien, déjate de juegos. ¡Estás en muchos problemas!

-Gracias, Marinette. No me había dado cuenta.

-Esto es serio.

-Voy a encontrar al verdadero culpable para salvar mi cola.- Quiso agregar algo más, pero la aparición de un helicóptero a sus espaldas le obligó a salir de allí.

.

-Adrien, ¿dónde estás?- preguntó Ladybug al responder a su llamada.

-Encontré dónde está.

-¿Quién?

-Mi Copy Gato.

-¿Qué? ¿No tengo suficiente lidiando ya con uno?- respondió ella frustrada.

-Nunca puedes tener suficiente de algo bueno, mi Lady...- aseguró el héroe guiñando un ojo.

-Muy bien, oficialmente no tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

-Si hubieras ido esta mañana, la tendrías...

-Sólo dime dónde estás.

-No. Esto es entre él y yo. Yo me metí en este problema y yo me voy a salir.- aseguró antes de colgar.

-¿Cat? ¡Adrien!- exclamó la chica sin resultado. Decidida, buscó entonces su última ubicación.

.

-Incluso tiene los mismos poderes que tú.- exclamó Ladybug sorprendida al ver el anillo del muchacho en el suelo.

-Es sorprendente, ¿verdad?

-Si no crees en el verdadero Cat Noir, pregúntale por nuestra historia de amor.- pidió el chico bajo ella.

-¿Ah?

-¿Acaso te he mentido, Bugaboo?- preguntó él con un guiño.- Sabes que jamás me atrevería a hacer eso, Marinette...- añadió en un susurro.

.

-Me da mucho gusto que distingas al verdadero gato del falso...- comentó Cat Noir al terminar todo.

-Cuando supe qué gato estaba enamorado de mí, no fue difícil saberlo.- afirmó la heroína, poniendo nervioso a su compañero. Al momento el anillo de este comenzó a sonar.

-Mejor me voy de aquí. Su amor por ti me está empalagando...- dicho esto se echó a correr, sin saber que a sus espaldas quedaban un par de ojos azules con la vista en él.

-¿Ladybug?- llamó Theo.- ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó al ver la nostalgia en su cara.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí. Siento no haber ido esta mañana...

.

-¡Marinette!- llamó Adrien al ver a la chica al día siguiente. Desde el incidente con un nuevo Cat Noir, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo fácil que sería que alguien más diera el primer paso antes que él.

-Hola, Adrien.- respondió Marinette al verle.- Te estaba buscando.

-¿En serio? ¿Para qué?- preguntó él sorprendido.

-Bueno, yo... Es decir, quería saber si tu... Libre estabas, es decir, estabas libre...- El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco al percatarse de a dónde iba la pregunta de la chica. Con una sonrisa, tomó ambas manos de ella y dio un paso adelante.

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al cine esta tarde?- preguntó con serenidad.

-Sí...- respondió la chica en un suspiro. Adrien no podía deshacerse de su cara de enamorado hasta que se percató de algo en sus manos.

-¿Es ese mi celular...?

 ** _¡Ya quiero que vean esa nueva historia! Me da cosita qué pensarán de ella, pero al mismo tiempo quisiera como poder publicarla a a de ya..._**


	37. Volpina-Parte uno

-¡Y no somos amigas! Esta presumida intentaba impresionarte y también a los demás.- explicó Ladybug con furia mientras la recién revelada chica se encogía en la bamqueta.

-¿Entonces... tampoco eres una descendiente de una super heroína?- preguntó Adrien.

-Sólo es una súper mentirosa.- respondió la muchacha de rojo en su lugar.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- exclamó Lila antes de echar a correr.

-¡Espera! ¡Lila!- llamó el chico, antes de voltear hacia su compañera.- Oye, ¿qué fue todo es?

-¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo, Adrien? Es obvio que no ha parado de decirles mentiras a todos desde que puso un pie en la escuela. Tal vez desde que puso un pie en la ciudad. ¿Descendiente de una super heroína? Por favor...

-Habían otras maneras de confrontarla, ¿sabes?

-Quería atraparla en un de sus engaños. ¡Dijo que era una buena amiga de Ladybug!

-¿Y realmente crees que yo me creí eso? Sólo quería saber de dónde sacó su miraculous.

-Falso miraculous. ¿No crees que ya sabríamos algo si realmente hubiera alguien como nosotros allá afuera?

-Sigue sin justificarte el ponerla en ridículo.

-Agh, como quieras. Cree cuantas de sus mentiras desees . Yo me largo de aquí.- Cansada a de pelear, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo y dejó el lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Qué te sucedió, Marinette?

* * *

-¿Volpina...?- se preguntó a sí misma Ladybug tras la aparición de la misteriosa heroína.

-Tenemos una nueva compañera.- comentó Cat Noir al aterrizar a su lado. La chica se cruzo de brazos. Aún no estaba del todo feliz con él ese día.

-¿No te parece muy extraño que un nuevo super héroe salga de la nada?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Por lo menos cumplió con el trabajo.- Intentó justificar él.- Sino hubiera estado aquí...

-Yo podría haber detenido ese meteorito sola.- cortó la muchacha en rojo.

-Oye, relájate. Sólo digo que parece ser asombrosa.

-¿Como Lila?

-Marinette, por favor... Ya te dije que yo no...

-¡Hola, chicos! Que bueno que llegaron. Necesito ayuda. ¡Vamos!- interrumpió la nueva.- De inmediato ambos héroes echaron a correr tras ella. Aquella discusión tendría que posponerse.

 ** _Hola. Aqui está la actualiación del mes. ¡Nos vemos en tres semanas!_ _...Va, tampoco así.  
_**

 ** _Para los que no saben, también soy parte del fandom de Villanos, pero para ellos no escribo, sino que dibujo, lo que me absorbe bastante tiempo._**

 ** _Aún no sé si levantar la banderita del hiatus aquí, por que parece que cada vez que lo hago, publico algo dos días después. Así que sólo dejo en el aire la posibilidad de que me atrase bastante..._**


	38. Volpina-Parte dos

-¿Volpina está contigo, Cat Noir?- preguntó Ladybug a su compañero por su comunicador.

-No, y tampoco encuentro a Hawk Moth.- respondió este.

-Olvídalo, ni siquiera estaba ahí realmente.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Claro que lo vimos!

-¡Es el poder de Volpina! Crear ilusiones. El Hawk Moth no era real.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-No es una super heroína. Fue akumatizada por Hawk Moth. Adrien, ¡es Lila!

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Creo que en gran parte es mi culpa. Es obvio que le gustas y yo arruiné su oportunidad.- respondió la muchacha cabizbaja. Cat Noir tan sólo se limitó a escucharla, aún sorprendido.- Estoy segura de que irá a tu casa. ¡Nos vemos ahí!

-¡Claro!

-Lamento la escena en el parque hace rato.- dijo la chica de naranja.- Ladybug está celosa por que no es tan poderosa como yo.

Pendiendo de cabeza con ayuda de su yoyo para observar lo que sucedía sin ser vista, Ladybug entrecerró sus ojos molesta por el comentario.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- se preguntó a sí misma en voz baja observando a su compañero sin su traje frente a ella. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado.- No hay tiempo para esperar a que haga lo que sea que planee.

Al momento se introdujo en la habitación con su arma en mano.

-¿Ves lo que te digo?- dijo al instante Volpina.- Está celosa de mí, de tí, de nosotros. Pero esta vez no arruinarás nuestra cita, Ladybug...

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! Ladybug, esa no era una cita. ¡Lo juro!- exclamó él. La villana volteó sorprendida.- A lo que me refería es que podría ser una. No tienes por qué alterarte tanto.

-Disculpa, pero necesito hablar con súper mentirosa...- comentó Ladybug, rogando que Aadrien dejara de hablar de una vez.- ¡Tú, deja de pensar que tus ilusiones son reales!

-¿Es en serio? ¡Incluso pretende llevarte con ella!- exclamó Ladybug señalando a la clara ilusión de Adrien siendo secuestrado por Lila.

-Bueno, ella no lo sabe.- respondió Cat Noir encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hay que ir tras ella. ¡Tenemos que terminar con esto de una vez por todas!

-Sí, no querrías que en un momento me creyera alguna de sus mentiras y cayera a sus pies.- bromeó él, obteniendo como respuesta un golpe en seco de cierto yoyo rojo...

 ** _Gracias a todos los que siguen votando, comentando y siguiéndome a pesar de que actualizo cada quinientos años..._**


	39. Volpina-Parte tres

-Estás mintiendo, ¡es una ilusión!- aseguró Cat Noir a la villana que sostenía al chico en el aire amenazando con dejarle caer.

-¿Quieres apostar?- preguntó ella con Malicia.

-¡No!- exclamó Ladybug.

-¿Qué haces?- le susurró Cat Noir.- Sabes que estoy aquí.

-Pero ella cree que caímos en su trampa. Tenemos que seguir pretendiendo que tememos por tu seguridad o de lo contrario comezará a preguntarse por que dejaríamos a un civil indefenso en su poder.

-No podemos hacer eso todo el día.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

-Sí, ¡acabar con esta mentira de una buena vez!- exclamó lanzando su bastón hacia la ilusión, deshaciéndola al momento.

* * *

-Lamento haber puesto en ridículo a Lila frente a ti...- dijo Ladybug con desgano mientras ambos observaban la gran vista desde la Torre.

-No es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle disculpas por eso, mi lady.

-Lo sé, pero ya que ella se niega a siquiera hablarme ahora, sólo me queda arreglarme contigo.

-No hay nada que arreglar.- aseguró él envolviéndola en un abrazo. Ladybug correspondió al instante.- Yo lamento haberme molestado tanto contigo. Es decir, sí, estuvo mal que le gritaras en el parque, pero supongo que lo celos hacen cosas terribles en la mente de alguien...

-¿Eh? ¡Yo no estaba celosa!- reclamó ella.

-Lo que digas, Marinette...- rió él recostando su cabeza en su cabello oscuro.

-Cómo sea. Sólo prométeme que la próxima vez que creas saber algo sobre los miraculous, no seguirás a una mentirosa compulsiva que posteriormente planee secuestrarte.

-¿Quién no estaba celosa...?-murmuró Cat Noir.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada! Quise decir que sí, no volverá a pasar. Te buscaré a ti primero.- respondió rápidamente.- Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, ¿no?

-Claro.

-Oh, eso me recuerda. Sí que encontré algo más sobre los miraculous.- exclamó él tomándola de los hombros para alejarla un poco y verla de frente.- Es una especie de libro. Vamos a mi casa y te mostraré.

-¿Un... libro?- preguntó Marinette sorprenddia. ¿Era entonces por eso que Tikki insistió tanto en recuperarlo?

-Sí, ven.- dijo tirando de su mano para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Yo, eh... Iré en un rato. Estoy por detransformarme.- justifició ella..- Recargaré a Tikki e iré cuando esté lista.

-Bien.- respondió él con una sonria antes de dejar el monumento.

* * *

-Oye, Plagg, ¿tomaste el libro de mi papá?- preguntó Adrien frustrado tras básicamente poner de cabeza su mochila y todo en ella.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió el kwami desde el sofá.

-Si se entera de que no está, ¡su ira será peor que la de Hawk Moth!- exclamó preocupado. De pronto su celular le indicó que un mensaje había llegado. El chico lo revisó.- Bueno, al menos Marinette dice que no podrá venir. Parece que ya no tengo nada que mostrarle respecto a los miraculous...

El teléfono de la chica recibió un "No pasa nada, Bugaboo. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela ;)". Ella lo vio y sonrió antes de guardar el aparato de nuevo en su bolso y tocar la puerta frente a ella.

-Lo siento, Adrien...- susurró antes de abrirla.

 ** _¡Tan tan!_**

 ** _Librada de la primera temporada. ¿Vamos con la segunda? La coloqué en un fic aparte para no spoilear a los que aún no van al día con ella. "Rostros Familiares" es dónde la encontrarán, por si no sabían._**

 ** _Terminamos con mi particular manía de publicar a horas extrañas: 2:39 a.m._**

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias por apoyar este fic!_**


	40. Quiebratiempo-Parte única

-¡Cat Noir! ¡NO!- exclamó Ladybug horrorizada al ver la mano de la villana en la espalda de su leal compañero. Rápidamente le regresó aquel doloroso abrazo mientras desaparecía en sus manos.- Adrien...- lloriqueó en voz baja.

* * *

-Muy bien, lo último que supe es que sólo habían un par de pendientes de Ladybug y que los tenías tú.- exclamó Adrien en completa confusión a su compañera una vez que ambos lograron alejarse del caos.

-Y aún los tengo conmigo.- aseguró Marinette moviendo su cabello para mostrarlos.- Esto debe ser obra del akuma. Yo iré con "Ladybug", tú transfórmate y encárgate de la chica.

-Bien.- respondió él asintiendo con la cabeza.- Pero sólo para dejar en claro, no es que me queje para nada que hayan dos cómo tú...- afirmó con una sonrisa acercándose al rostro de la chica. Pero no obtuvo más que un ligero golpe y una risilla como contestación.

* * *

-¿Averiguaste qué sucede?- preguntó el super héroe al aterrizar junto a Ladybug.

-No puedo explicarte ahora, pero hay que capturar el akuma de QuiebraTiempo. Tu vida depende de eso.

-¿Cuál vida? Tengo nueve.

-¡Adrien, es en serio! Su akuma está en uno de sus patines. Tenemos que expulsarlo.

-¿Y cómo sabes ya todo eso? Un momento...- Al instante Cat tomó su vara.- Tú no eres mi Ladybug. ¿Qué hiciste con Marinette?

-¡Soy yo! Ambas lo somos, pero de dos momentos diferentes.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde está mi versión de "tu tiempo"? Jamás te dejaría sola con un akuma.- preguntó notablemente arisco a toda la situación. La mirada de ella se ensombreció al escuchar la pregunta.

-Ese es mi más grande motivo para acabar con el akuma...- respondió cabizbaja. Cat Noir bajó su arma comenzando a entender el contexto.- Por favor, ayúdame a acabar con ella.

-Pero, ¿dónde está mi Marinette?- preguntó más calmado.

-Ella vendrá en un momento.- le aseguró le heroína antes de saltar hacia las chicas.

* * *

-Ya me estaba acostumbrando a tener a dos Ladybugs cerca...- comentó divertido mirando a su compañera.- ¿Sabes?, por un momento fue extraño verte separada.

-¿Separada?

-No sé como explicarlo. Ver a Ladybug y a Marinette al mismo tiempo como no fueran una sola persona. Por un momento pensé en lo raro que sería eso.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y con cuál de las dos te quedarías si ese fuera el caso?

-Oh, vamos. No me preguntes eso. No podría responderlo. Aunque...

-¿Aunque...?

-Ladybug tiene el traje más interesante...

 ** _¿Esto cuenta como romper la cuarta pared? Ñeh, da igual..._**

 ** _A ver, jaja. Que no entendía por que me decían una y otra vez que me faltaba "Quiebratiempo" si yo recordaba perfectamente haberlo escrito. El asunto es que lo escribí y lo subí... a Wattpad._**

 ** _Ahí es dónde tengo los borradres de todo, que luego publico al mismo tiempo que aquí. Parece que se me fue el avión con ese capítulo y "Faraón", ls cuales si mal no recuerdo saqué el mismo día._**

 ** _¡Lo siento!_**


	41. Faraón-Parte única

-¡Que loco! Lo que tenemos aquí no es un libro común. Es un libro de historia de primer grado, y yo lo sé por que yo tengo este mismo libro. ¿Acaso nuestra querida Ladybug esuna estudiante de preparatoria en la vida real?

-Oh, cielos...- dijo Adrien mirando con horror su pantalla.

-Tu novia sí que metió la pata esta vez.-comentó Plagg.

-Ni me lo digas. ¿Que probabilidad hay de que tengamos todos el mismo libro? Alya no es tonta y lo descubrirá en un momento. ¡Ambos podríamos ser descubiertos!

-Será mejor que lo recuperen pronto. Sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que esa chica reconozca la letra de Marinette en sus apuntes.

-No es tanto la letra lo que me preocupa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Plagg. Mas en un momento lo comprendió.- No...

-Sí...

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que debes dejar de escribirle notas con chistes malos sobre gatos en sus cosas? ¡Ahora sí que tienen que recuperar ese libro!

.

-¿Cinco mil años atrás?- exclamó Alya con sorpresa al escuchar el comentario del villano.

-Todos tienen un pasado del que pueden aprender.- comentó para sí misma la heroína.

-Bueno, la verdad no pareces de más de tres mil años.- se burló Cat Noir.

-Ahora ya sabes por qué soy más inteligente que tú.- corrigió con arrogancia para callar las risas de su compañero.

-¿Llamas inteligente dejar tu libro de historia en manos de la persona que no descansará hasta descubrir quien eres?- preguntó él alzando una ceja. Ladybug gruñó.

-¡Fue un accidente!

-Un accidente que puede resultarnos muy caro a los dos. Apenas terminemos con este sujeto hay que recuperar ese libro.

.

-No entiendo. Yo sé que no tengo cinco mil años de edad.- comentó Marinette a su kwami.

-Fiuf...- dramatizó Adrien a través de la pantalla de su celular, sacando una risa en la chica.

-Entonces, ¿quién era exactamente esa Ladybug el papiro?

-Los kwamis como Plagg y yo y los super héroes como ustedes siempre han existido.- respondió Tikki.

-Entonces, ¿no eres tú la del papiro tampoco?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Pues tampoco te vez de cinco mil años.

-Que no te engañen nuestras adorables apariencias, niña. ¡Tenemos muchos más!- exclamó Plagg acercándose a la cámara.- Ambos somos los kwamis que han cuidado de Ladybug y Cat Noir desde el principio.

-Debes haber conocido Ladybugs menos torpes que yo, ¿cierto?

-Cada Ladybug es diferente.

-Sí, eso pensé.- dijo Marinette cabizbaja.

-Marinette, tú eres diferente, pero en el sentido de sorprendente, impredecible y entrañable.

-Y ni se diga de ti.- dijo Plagg mirando a su portador.- Creo que nunca había tenido un Cat Noir tan testarudo.

-Auch...- rió el chico.

-No te preocupes, Adrien. "Testarudo" quiere decir "valiente" en su idioma.- añadió Tikki mientras ambas reían. Adrien miró a su kwami y acarició sus orejas mientras este le veía divertido.

-Será mejor que ambos se duerman ya.- comentó Plagg.- Tienen examen de historia mañana.

-Claro.- respondió Marinette.- ¡Descansa, gatito!

-¡Descansa!- respondieron ambos al tiempo, mirándose al instante con rivalidad.

-No creo que tenga que aclarar a quién se refería...- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa retadora.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor, puedes pensar lo que quieras...- dijo Plagg encogiéndose de hombros retirándose a dormir. Marinette apenas podía contener la risa.

-No le encuentro la gracia... pero me hablabas a mí, ¿verdad?- confirmó el rubio.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor, puedes pensar lo que quieras.- repitió ella con una sonrisa. Adrien negó con la cabeza dejando salir un suspiro.

-Descansa, Marinette. Y por lo que más quieras, procura mantener tus libros en tu mochila.

-Bien, lo haré por tí.

-Gracias. Espera, ¿por mí?

-¡Descansa, Adrien!- exclamó rápidamente la chica antes de cortar la llamada.

 ** _Me pasé de cursi con este, lo admito. Pero realmente no creo que le importe a nadie aquí, ¿o sí?_**


End file.
